All By Myself
by silverx
Summary: B/V get together. Bulma realizes how lonely she really is. Could Vegeta solve her problem? Vegeta's having trouble becoming a Super Sayain. Can Bulma help?
1. Default Chapter

Bulma sighed out the window. She was so bored. Nobody had the time for her, because they were all training. She ripped her head away from the window. She could survive without her friends. She had done it before. In fact when she was a kid she didn't have many friends. Until Goku came along anyway. And she hadn't needed them.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
When I was young   
I never needed anyone  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Then there had been Yamcha, her first love. He couldn't even take the time for her now. Then again, he never did. He was never very serious about their relationship. Maybe all they had was a simple childhood romance and now that they were adults, it wasn't enough.   
She walked back into the kitchen and decided to call him. She punched the number into the phone. It rang once, then twice, and then a third time, before she slammed it down. She felt the tears and pulled them all back.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
And making love was just for fun.  
Those days are gone,  
Livin' alone  
I think of all the friends I've known.  
When I dial the telephone  
Nobody's home.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
She felt so alone.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Vegeta focused another Ki blast at the training robots. They started bouncing it around, forcing him to dodge every which way. The Ki grazed his side throwing him to the ground before it dissipated. He was distracted; and he knew it. He'd leave this capsule in two years, destroy the androids, kill Kakkarot, but then what. He had nothing. He had nowhere to go. With Freeza he at least had some where to go. But Freeza's gone and he'd never give himself to slavery again. He couldn't stay here, the people all feared and hated him. But isn't that what he wanted. He didn't know anymore, and he had no one to turn to. He felt so alone in the universe.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure,  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
That was the worst feeling he had felt ; his utter loneliness. He lay on the floor of the capsule in deep thought. What good would being a super sayian be if he didn't have some one to boast to. Some one to congratulate him.  
~~~~~*~~~~~   
All by myself  
Don't want to be   
All by myself  
Anymore  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Bulma decided she needed to see some one, any one, something. It didn't matter to her who. She just needed to know she wasn't the last person on the planet.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
All by myself  
Don't want to be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Vegeta considered talking to Bulma since this was obviously hindering his training. She would be there for him wouldn't she? He didn't have a lot of experience with women. He didn't understand them. The ones on Freeza's ships where good for a lay; not that he used them that way, and that was about it. He had never taken much   
time for women. He never needed them, never needed anyone. Until now.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
When I was young   
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun.  
Those days are done.  
  
All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Bulma walked outside and towards the Capsule. Even if Vegeta was arrogant and conceited, he at least acknowledged her existence. Unlike the rest of the Z-fighters. She walked up to the door of the capsule.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
All by myself   
Don't wanna live  
Oh……  
Don't wanna live  
By myself, by myself  
Anymore  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Vegeta jumped when he realized she was outside the capsule door. He clambered up to his feet and got butterflies in his stomach.  
Bulma…  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
By myself   
Anymore  
Oh…   
All by myself  
Don't want to live…  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
The door opened to her before she even had a chance to knock.   
" What do you want? Bulma…" Vegeta began.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
I never, never , never  
Needed anyone  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
Until now… 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.  
  
Sorry my first Chapter didn't have a disclaimer. And I called the Gravity Training thing a Capsule. If anyone knows what it's really called I'd appreciate it. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Vegeta didn't have time to finish his thoughts as Bulma latched her arms around him.  
"Woman? What the hell?" She looked up into his face with a silly smile.  
Vegeta couldn't believe the feelings running through his body. He had never been this excited to see anyone before. Then again, no one ever held him like this either. His feelings must have been plastered all over his face; because Bulma raised a questioning eyebrow and released him.   
" Sorry," She muttered, " I haven't seen live people in the passed week, with Mom and Dad gone. Keep me company Veg-head."  
He found himself in a mental tug--of--war trying to decide what to do. Part of him really wanted the company. But the other part? He hadn't even noticed the nickname she'd said. Well, he wasn't going to make it to easy for her.  
" I have training to do, Woman," He stated and turned his back to her and crossed his arms. Bulma smirked catching the challenge; He wanted to know what was in it for him.  
" I'll take you out to dinner anywhere you want," She persuaded him.  
He seemed to think about it for a minute before glancing over his shoulder and mumbling a quick, "Okay."  
" Yay," Bulma squealed and clapped her hands. She abruptly stopped when she realized she was doing a perfect imitation of her mother.   
"What was that?" Vegeta snorted in response to her reaction.  
" I had the scariest realization that I was channeling my mother," Bulma replied and started to laugh. Vegeta had to admit that it was pretty funny. He could see the bubbly blond woman squealing in happiness and clapping her hands together. He couldn't suppress his own light laughter. If Bulma hadn't been clutching her sides with tears running down her face she might have noticed the real smile on Vegeta's face, but as it was she couldn't tell up from down.  
Bulma let herself drop to the floor and started rolling around still clutching her sides. Vegeta found himself leaning up against the wall trying to keep from imitating Bulma. The image of Mrs. Briefs was long gone from his mind. Now he was finding it hilarious to see the Blue haired beauty rolling around on the floor. He didn't last very long however, and found himself laying on the floor laughing so hard he was on the verge of passing out.   
It took about five minutes for the laughter to die down. Bulma stretched out on the floor taking long deep breaths and hiccupping between each one.   
" Vegeta, what were we laughing about again?" She tipped her head trying to figure out were he went off too.   
" You can't be serious, woman. You call yourself a genius," He had picked himself up and was dusting off his pants, " You were channeling your mother."   
"Oh yeah," Bulma smiled at the ruffled up sayain.   
" So are you taking me to dinner or not?" Vegeta smirked.  
*** ***  
Later at Applebee's (Vegeta has a thing for the rib and chicken finger platter ^o^)…  
  
  
  
Bulma couldn't believe how much sayain's could eat; even if she had grown up around Goku. Vegeta was on his twelfth platter and that was after the appetizers. Bulma just shook her head at the amount of food. At least Vegeta had better table manners and knew how to properly use a napkin.   
Vegeta noticed Bulma shaking her head back and forth, " What now woman?" Bulma blinked, his mouth hadn't been full when he talked.   
" Where did you learn table manners?" Bulma asked. Vegeta instantly gave her a " Duh and you're a genius?" look.   
"What, I'm curious. All the other sayains I know eat like they've never seen food before and they'll never see it again," She stated. Vegeta held up a finger indicating for her to wait as he finished his bite.   
"Do you honestly think a prince would shovel food into his face like a moron?" Vegeta baited.  
" No need to get testy. It was only a question. I know nothing about you or your upbringing, so how was I supposed to know royalty were expected to have manners. For all I knew they were the worst of all you Monkey men," Bulma retorted. She couldn't wait to see how he'd respond. Unfortunatly She never got the chance as some one called her name from behind her…  
  
  
Little bit of a cliffy for ya. Hope you like. All reviews welcome… 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Hell will freeze over before I do.  
  
  
And for the people who noticed my Ooc ness; I sincerely apologize. It's a lot easier to imagine Vegeta mean then to write him that way. Sorry about spelling too. Now on with the story.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch 3  
  
"Bulma?"   
She slowly turned around.   
" What's going on?"   
She started looking around frantically when she didn't see anyone.  
"I'm down here," the guy cleared his throat.   
Bulma's glance went down and the first thing she noticed was six dots on the man's head staring back at her. She instantly let a whoosh of air out before she came up with a perfect excuse for being with Vegeta, " There was no food in the house and I didn't want to cook. So I brought monkey boy out here for food because he couldn't wait any longer."  
"Sayains," Krillin shook his head in annoyance, " and their bottomless pits for stomachs. At least he won't bug you now. But if he ever does you know who to call."  
" Yeah, Krillin I know call Goku," Bulma rolled her eyes. Both of them turned to the loud 'Humph' across the table.  
" Like I'd waste my time decimating the Onna. I have better things to do then waste energy on her," Vegeta responded.   
Bulma didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Unfortunately she vouched for the latter.   
" Then what would your time be better suited for monkey prince. Destroying Gravity room after gravity room, robot after robot; and for what? This vain dream of being a super Sayain and killing Goku. Right? Well I have a question for you Veggy head. Then What? Where will you go? What will you do? You certainly couldn't stay here. And there's no way to go to a dead people's planet. Sounds lonely to me. I hope you enjoy your isolation. It'll be well earned," Bulma hissed as Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
Vegeta had to admit the onna had a point. But like hell he was going to let here no that.  
" It's better then being a barren cow with a slut for a boyfreind. Ohh wait. You didn't know he sleeps around did you onna. Sorry to burst the bubble you hide yourself in, but the worlds calling. I at least have a goal, you waddle around all day wondering when things will be right. You can't have what you want unless you're willing to reach out and grab it," Vegeta retorted and Bulma's face went red.   
"I think I'll be going now," Krillin mumbled and conveniently disappeared.   
Bulma couldn't even come up with a come back as she stared down Vegeta. Neither of them moved or even blinked. It was an intense battle of wills that neither were willing to lose. One a proud Sayain prince verses one proud human genious.  
"Uhmm, Miss Briefs. Here's your check," the waiter said before scurrying off like a dog with its tail between its legs.   
"Well, woman, nothing to say. It's hard to argue when you know I'm right," Vegeta let the words roll off his tongue. He gave a quick smirk and left. As soon as he was out of the restaurant; she let her head hit the table. ::He thinks I hide in a bubble waiting for the world to be the way I want it? That's it I'm going to grab the bull by the horns; take control of my life:: She jumped up from the table and with a new determination set out to ' break her bubble'.   
"Miss Breifs!!!!!!!! The bill!!!!!," the waiter yelled after her.  
" Send it to CC head quarters," She yelled out as she zoomed off to the mall.  
  
  
Hmmmmmmmmm…What's Bulma gonna do? Wait and see. Was Vegeta less Ooc? Review and tell me.  
I  
I  
V 


	4. ch4

Sorry my chapters are so short. And I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
Sorry about any Oocness.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch4  
  
Bulma got to the mall faster then she'd ever got there before. ::I had to be going 75 or something:: It isn't very busy right now; it being a Wednesday and all. She went to the first place she always did; Samson & Delilah's. It was the biggest salon in all of West City. It was her favorite salon because only the best of the best could get in.   
"Bulma-chan, What can we do for you today ?" the receptionist named Jenny smiled. The people were always friendly too.   
"I need a new do," Bulma smiled, " I need a change. I was thinking something short."  
" You would seriously look cute with short hair, Bulma," Jenny answered, " would you like a full make over? They're on special today."   
"Okay, sure. Why not? But uhmm… could we try something different with my makeup too?" Bulma asked. She wanted everything new and wasn't sure were to start.  
"Not a problem," Jenny smiled, "Let me see who's free."  
Jenny started checking on her computer when Nora, Bulma's favorite stylist, walked into the lobby.  
"Who's next Jen," She asked.  
"Bulma Breifs," Jen smiled.  
"Bulma, long time no see. Come with me," Nora smiled.  
  
A couple hours later…  
  
Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize herself. Her curlly up do was replaced by a short bob with darker blue highlights. Her make up was done in earthy tones bringing out her eyes and cheekbones and her mascara was a dark blue shade versus her usual black. The new colors made her eyes seem strikingly blue and her hair looked like a water fall of blue tresses. Now the only thing she needed was a whole new wardrobe.  
  
Meanwhile at C.C. …  
  
Vegeta pounded the daylights out of the Gravity room. ::damn woman:: He couldn't figure out for the life of him how he wasted a whole evening with that woman. He had been hungry though and she had offered. But all the questions she asked made him want to gag. He should have known she was up to something. The things she said too. Calling him a monkey, saying his goals were all in vain, but the worst one of all was when she asked 'what then?' The same question he'd been asking himself for the passed week and to believe he had actually considered confiding in her. ::damn woman:: She had made a joke of how lonely he was going to be. She didn't know the meaning of that word. He'd lived it every day of his life. ::damn woman::  
He was starting to get a rhythm; every time he threw a punch it was followed by a mumbled, "damn woman."  
  
Back at the mall…   
Bulma walked happily through the mall, it was getting close to closing time and she had managed to buy five new outfits, get a make over, and get three new pairs of shoes. She was one happy girl she just needed to make one last stop. She went into 'Bed, Bath and Beyond'.   
" Can I help you Miss?" The sales clerk asked.  
" Yes, I'd like to redo a couple bedrooms at my house," Bulma stated with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
  
  
What's she going to do? Keep reading and find out. Reviews are always welcome. ^u^ 


	5. ch5

Hiya, thanks for all the reviews. Keep'em coming.  
  
  
Ch5  
  
Bulma knew she wouldn't be able to do his room tonight, but tomorrow when he's training was a whole other story. She settled down to bed holding her capsules under her pillow…  
  
  
… "woman!" Vegeta yelled his stomach gurgling unhappily, " Get me some breakfast!" He smirked when he heard her yell back at him. He was definitely getting a rise out of her this morning.  
Bulma had been waiting for him to yell for the last fifteen minutes. She had made sure to look as frumpy as possible so he wouldn't think she was up to anything. She was just waiting to get him out of the house before she could implement her plan: project redo was underway.  
She made sure to stumble a little as she walked downstairs. Vegeta looked up to see the Onna almost fall on her face. ::what's she trying to pull? I think I'll just play her little game::   
Bulma waddled into the kitchen and started to compile ingredients. She purposely grumbled under her breath to make it seem like she wasn't happy. Everything was going so well. Until she felt a breath of warm air against her ear. She jumped and leaned back only to find a hard body there.   
" You look like hell woman. What'd you do sleep in a tree," He smirked against her neck. She was about to retort when she felt something hot and wet on her ear. He nibbled the lobe gently waiting for some king of response. Bulma on the other hand was in complete shock. Vegeta was chewing on her and she liked it.   
"Vegeta," She began but didn't manage to finish as his hands came to life. One hand pulling her closer the other finding its way up her nighty.   
"Bulma," He turned her around and licked her lips. :: Is this real:: Bulma frantically searched he mind for anything that would validate the sudden burning between her legs. She opened her mouth and gave into him. But as soon as his tongue entered it pulled away and Vegeta stood there smirking with his arms crossed.   
"I'll be training. call me when breakfast is done," He whispered and left. Bulma stood there in complete shock. ::What the hell is he up to::  
Vegeta smirked, she hadn't just rolled out of bed; her breath was too fresh.  
  
  
Well, I know it's really short. But I'm trying to create some suspense. That and I have a bit of writers block. Review and tell me what I should do. ^o^, silverx 


	6. ch6

Hiya, sorry to keep you waiting. But I got really busy.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch6   
  
::the woman is up to something:: Vegeta had been deep in thought all day. He knew she was acting funny this morning, but what was she going to do. She hadn't sabotaged the Gr or the training bots. All of his clothing was still the right size and color, as was the rest of him. ::What is she up to!::  
  
Bulma worked feverishly; She had to get the room done before Vegeta finished training. There was still hours left. But she knew Vegeta had caught onto her, so she really didn't know how much time he'd give her. She had already repainted and recarpeted the room and was now in the process of placing furniture.   
She had bought Vegeta a new wardrobe too, But was serious when she did that. After going to AppleBee's in spandex shorts and a cotton tank, she decided he needed some real clothing. ::Even though I'll let him wear that; I refused to share the eye candy:: she smirked at that thought. Vegeta had a nice behind.  
Yamcha's hadn't been bad either, but he'd gotten a little flabby since he got wished back. ::What did he do, go on a hamburger diet. Yamcha says its nothing, but fifteen extra pounds. Humph, nothing but love handles:: Thoughts of Yamcha brought back her thoughts from the other day. Maybe it was just a childhood romance. He sure hadn't given her a second thought this last year. But, had she given him one? ::What happened?:: She glanced out the window to clear her thoughts. But who did she see but the sweaty sayain prince heading towards the house. ::Damn:: Bulma hurried to her room to change.  
  
Vegeta glanced around the kitchen. He then took in a deep breath ready to yell for the woman. But he never got to as she suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs; his breath escaped in a whoosh. ::She is definitely up to something.:: He watched her race down the stairs towards him, when she lost her footing and started falling forward down the stairs. ::Damn woman:: Bulma was for sure this was going to hurt when she smacked into what felt like a brick wall. She pushed her self up right to find a pair of obsidian eyes staring at her. They danced with amusment and he chuckled.  
"Have a nice trip?" Vegeta smirked.  
Bulma growled, " It's not funny. What do you want?"  
Vegeta's stomach growled in response, " I think that sums it up."  
"and to think I thought you had manners, humph," Bulma turned her back to him and crossed her arms, " I speak English not grunt."  
Vegeta wasn't sure what to say and Bulma smiled knowing she'd won that round, "what do you want to eat 'Geta." Bulma brushed past him into the kitchen.  
" Anything edible," He spoke. His attention was up the stairs. He smelled something. He wasn't sure what it was though. Him focused his senses more so he could pin point where it was coming from. He smirked when he realized it was his room. ::So that's what she was up to.:: Bulma had already thrown five sandwiches together when she noticed Vegeta's glance upstairs.  
"Foods ready, 'Geta," Bulma spoke. Vegeta switched his glance from the stairs to Bulma. He walked over to the table and finished his sandwiches in a matter of seconds.  
"I think I'll take a break from training, Maybe take a nap," Vegeta chose his words carefully. ::The woman's always trying to get me to take a break. She can't argue.::   
Bulma was speechless. She was always trying to get him to slow down, but he never would. Of course, he knows I'm up to something, that's why he's doing it.  
" Why not watch a movie or something? That would be relaxing," Bulma suggested.  
" I'd rather just sleep," He said and started walking upstairs.   
" We could go out and do something…" Bulma gave it one last attempt. She wasn't ready just yet. But there was no way to stop Vegeta when he had his mind set on something. She watched him walk down the hall and to his room.  
"Woman!" 


	7. ch7

Hiya folks, I want to say thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really really really really really appreciate it.  
  
  
I don't own DBZ.^0^ (wish I did though)  
  
::Thoughts::  
  
Ch7  
  
Vegeta stared wide-eyed at his room. All of his oak furniture had been switched for a white painted twin bed, white and blue dresser and in table, grass green carpet, and white banisters. The ceiling was painted bright yellow, and the walls were sky blue with white fluffy clouds. He would have thought he was outside, if not for the naked monkey angels sitting on the clouds. He was speechless. He didn't know whether to be furious or to laugh his head off. This would start a verbal spar, however. His smirk grew as he thought about all the ways he could torment the woman.  
  
Bulma slowly walked upstairs. Would Vegeta laugh? Or will he disintegrate me? She saw him standing in his doorway. He didn't move.  
"eachemmm," She cleared her throat trying to get him to do anything.  
He just 'humped' , turned around and waltzed right into Bulma's room.  
" Hey wait a minute," She yelled, " That's my room."  
"I am officially confiscating it, while my accommodations are in disrepair," Vegeta simply stated.  
"Oh no, I don't think so…" She started.  
" I don't remember giving you a choice woman," Vegeta spoke while his trademark smirk appeared on his face, " I will allow you to get what you need now."   
" I need you out! Now get out!" Bulma yelled and followed him in.  
"This will be satisfactory," He spoke. He was actually very surprised at her décor. She had a king size bed, with dozens of pillows; satin sheets, curtains, and closet curtain. All the colors were royal blue, off white, and gold. It almost reminded him of his room on the planet Vegeta. He turned to continue sparring when he really noticed Bulma for the first time that day. She was wearing a Dark Blue mini-skirt, tiny white top the said "Princess", and lace up boots that went to her mid thigh just below her skirt line. He seemed to start staring at her feet and slowly move his eyes up her body inch by inch. He had never seen her like this. He finally reached her face, it was flushed with anger. He suddenly noticed her hair wasn't in that ridiculous up do either. It was shoulder length, strait, and sassy. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
Bulma noticing Vegeta's sudden lack of speech suddenly came up with an idea of how to keep her room, " I'll make you a deal 'Geta. You let me have my room back and I might consider sharing until I fix your room."  
" How do I know you won't put off fixing my room?" He asked after tearing his eyes away.  
"Because I don't like to share," Bulma said in a seductive voice.  
"Okay, woman," He mumbled, "but if you try anything else, I'll kick you out."  
"Thanks 'Geta," She giggled and pecked his cheek, " Now I have a date to go to." With that she disappeared leaving Vegeta still very aw struck.  
  
Bulma actually still had two hours before her date, but had needed an out. The way Vegeta was looking at her had given her butterflies in her stomach. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen; but there was no way that was the case. Nobody looked at her that way anymore. Nobody really cared. She was all by herself. The only thing that kept her sane was tormenting Vegeta. He at least acknowledged her existence, even if he didn't really care. She had really wanted to rile him with his room, but he acted as if it were nothing. ::Maybe that was his way of tormenting me:: She smirked.  
Bulma grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She planned on going to the café and waiting for Yamcha. She had told him they needed to talk and she meant it. She needed to know where she stood to him. She needed to know if the growing a part is mutual or if it's just her.  
Bulma knew she was going to tell him it was over regardless, but she wanted it to be on good terms. Bulma chose her red '67 ford mustang and uncapsuled it. She took off in a cloud of dust.  
  
Vegeta watched her go. ::She's stupid to think he still wants her. He couldn't after his absence; could he:: All these human mating rituals confused him. They shared the most intimate moments, but never stayed true to each other. If he hadn't been living with humans for over a year, he would have thought they only coupled to produce offspring. They didn't mate. Then he had learned of this marriage thing; but even it wasn't permanent. It could be broken. These humans are so frail and untrusting. Vegeta didn't understand why a human would open his/her heart at all; It would only be broken.  
Sayains were much more faithful and trusting of each other. When they mated it was for life and the couple was true to each other. They never faltered. The mates would stay at each others side in battle, in birth, and in death. ::Bulma deserves better then that weakling::   
Vegeta stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked back upstairs. He didn't feel like training at the moment. He hadn't felt like training for the last week since he'd hit a plateau. His power level wasn't raising anymore. Vegeta was sure it was because he had yet to transform into a super Sayain, but he knew he would. He had to.  
He let himself fall back onto her bed. It was just starting to hit him how exhausted he really was. Vegeta blinked a few times before he let his eyelids droop and fell asleep. The last thing on his mind was Bulma.  
  
  
Sorry…I do short chapters. It's hard to find the time to write nice lengthy chapters and still update regularly. Review if you like, tell me what I should fix. Just don't complain about my short chapters. ^u^ 


	8. ch8

Hiya, sorry for the long wait. I've been studying for finals like crazy. I should still be studying now, but I owe you guys an update really bad. I'll try and make this one longer because of the wait. ^u^  
  
  
I don't own DBZ. And even if you did sue you wouldn't get anything. I don't even own this computer I'm using. The bank does. ^O^   
  
::thoughts::   
  
Ch 8  
  
  
Bulma was on her second espresso when Yamcha finally arrived. Actually he was right on time. She had just been two hours early.  
"Hey, babe. What's all this about? Wanting to talk to me?" He asked sincerely as he sat down and ordered a mocha from the red headed waitress.  
"I wanted to talk about us," Bulma replied, " We don't seem to be going anywhere in this relationship."  
Yamcha was shocked, "Babe, what gives you that idea. I love you and if I wasn't busy training for the androids I would spend more time with you."  
::Oh Great, I'm the one with the problem.:: " I just don't feel like this is going anywhere anymore. I know you're training, but this has been building ever since we wished you and the others back," Bulma justified.   
"Or how about," Yamcha started to let off with a pained look in his eyes, "everything drifted apart when Vegeta came along."  
"What are you saying? That I'm cheating on you," Bulma's eyes narrowed to little slits and her voice came in a sharp whisper.  
"He is living at your house, using equipment you made for him. You even babied the shrimp when the gravity chamber blew up. You get up to cook for him everyday and even take him out to dinner when you don't feel cooking. If you didn't have feelings for him you wouldn't do any of that for him. I've seen the way you look at him. Don't lie to me Bulma," Yamcha was very red in the face.  
Bulma felt like breaking into tears. She never realized how much having Vegeta at her house affected him. She was about to break into the apologies when a thought hit her mind. ::It's MY house. I can do what ever I want there and have who ever I want to stay, If Yamcha really cared he'd trust me. And he doesn't.::  
Bulma sucked up all her emotions, " I came here to break up for good. I wanted it to be on good terms. I wanted to stay friends. But it's obvious that you don't. Good Bye Yamcha." With that Bulma stood up and left.   
  
  
She decided not to uncapsule the car. She felt like walking and today was a nice day. As she walked down the street she couldn't help but notice all the little shops that you missed when you traveled with the high velocity world. There were little antique shops, sushi bars, collectable stores, and even a comic book store with little kids running in and out. It reminded her of her days with Goku and all there crazy adventures. Goku was always a funny kid; it was no real shock to find out he was an alien. It actually answered a lot of questions. But then it brought a whole bunch more to the surface. What was a Sayain? The short answer was Goku and Vegeta. But they were extremely different and yet a lot alike. Goku acted like a kid. Vegeta did too. Albeit Vegeta was very spoiled and a troublemaker. Bulma almost laughed imagining a kid with the same haircut and a tail, running through castle corridors causing trouble. Vegeta the little scalawag. Similar memories of her own childhood resurfaced. She remembered running through Capsule Corp trying to escape punishment for messing up one of her dad's experiments and subsequent spanking. But her dad was always fair with punishments. Bulma suddenly wondered if Vegeta's dad was too.  
She could always ask later, but she knew Vegeta always brushed her off when she pried into too personal of things. She suddenly had a realization about Vegeta. ::He said he'd been a child when his planet was destroyed.:: He didn't get to live there very long at all. Everything he knew about living he must have learned under Freeza. ::That explains why he's so sadistic and unattached:: Bulma couldn't help the sudden sympathy pains in her gut.   
::Poor Guy::   
She looked up surprised to see Capsule Corps gate right in front of her. ::That was fast:: She strolled across the lawn to the front doors and into the house.  
  
  
At one point that evening Vegeta had woken up to his own body odor and decided to shower. He didn't think the woman would appreciate her bed smelling like a stressed out, overworked Sayain. The water felt good running down his back and through his hair. He had to find out what he was doing wrong, Why wasn't he a super Sayain? It didn't make any sense at all. He stepped out of the shower and used his ki to dry off. He usually slept nude, but he was sure the woman wouldn't appreciate that either. He streaked to his room not noticing Mrs. Briefs open bedroom door were Mrs. Briefs was currently tidying up. Bunny Briefs actually opened her eyes as the hard trim form of a Sayain flashed by.   
"O my," She cooed.  
Vegeta quickly pulled on some boxers and a pair of sweats. He shuffled through his drawers getting the things he'd need for tomorrow and quickly left the room before he had to stare at another naked monkey angel.  
  
Bulma had just gotten to her room as Vegeta filed past her and dumped his things in a pile on the floor.   
Bulma smirked, " Moving right in are we."  
Vegeta stood up to his full height of 5'5" and scowled.   
Bulma let out a sigh, "Been a tough day for you too, huh?"  
Vegeta grunted.  
Bulma dropped her smirk, "Want talk about it."  
"No," He answered and fell back onto the bed. Bulma had to admit she was a little nervous about sharing a bed with. Her bed was huge, but that didn't matter if some one wanted to cop a feel or do things she didn't even want to think of.  
"Fine," she answered back and plopped down on the bed. She couldn't help the tenseness in her muscles as she lie down.  
"I'm not going to do anything to you woman. Just go to sleep already," Vegeta grunted and rolled so his back was to her. Suddenly Bulma had a feeling of disappointment.   
She hmphed and rolled over so her back was to him. Vegeta heard her little noise of disappointment. ::What? Does she want me to touch her?:: He turned his head and listened for more sounds. All he heard was her rolling over. He took this opportunity to roll onto his back.   
"What was that 'humph' about woman?" Vegeta asked casually.  
"What do you mean 'Geta?" Bulma asked. ::He didn't hear me sigh; did he?::  
"You 'humph' like you were rejected or something?" He answered truthfully and also knowing he'd probably get a rise out of her.   
"It's not that," Bulma blushed. ::How did he read me so well::   
"Then what was it?" He couldn't believe he was being this patient.  
"I…I've never had a guy in my bed before," She answered quickly.  
" Really…never huh…Were you ever in a guys bed?" Vegeta really wanted that verbal spar, but he also wanted the information.  
" No, and what does it matter to you. You gonna make fun of me being a thirty year old virgin too. Just like Yamcha always did. Huh is that it!" She was starting to screech. Her face flushed, her eyes deepened, and she became almost Sayain like. These were the moments Vegeta lived for. But surprisingly he wanted to know why it was wrong for her to be virgin.  
"Why would I make fun of you?" Vegeta asked unsure of why that comment had caused Bulma to blow her top.  
Bulma stopped dead in her rampage. Vegeta was actually confused.  
He spoke again, " And why would I do something that idiot mate of yours would do?"  
Bulma rolled back over so she was facing him.  
"Sorry, I guess it's a human thing," She answered and shrugged, " and he's not my mate. We broke up for good. I dumped him on his rear after he accused me of cheating on him with you."  
Vegeta turned his head and looked at her. She had been like a viper ready to strike and now she was a lamb again. A virginal lamb without a mate. New feelings stirred inside of him. ::What is this woman doing to me::  
"Vegeta, why are you staring?" He jumped as she asked and a blush crossed his cheeks. He heard the woman giggle and was now utterly confused, "Your blushing like a school boy, 'Geta."  
He turned his head away to hide his utter embarrassment.  
Bulma smiled at him even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Night, 'Geta."  
He just humped.  
  
  
  
So was this longer…I do plan on some lemon, just not this chapter. Maybe the next one. If you don't like lemon I don't know what to say. It won't be porn like, but it will be there.  
  
I like it when Vegeta blushes. ^u^ see ya soon… 


	9. Auther's note

Hiya peoples. This is just a note to you saying I will continue my stories: Soccer Boys, and All By Myself. I am on vacation with my family for six days without the use of a computer. I will update as son as I can when I get back. It will probly be in the first week of January. Sorry to keep you waiting,  
  
Silverx 


	10. ch9

Hiya, I'm back… I hope this is a good chapter. I'm on pain medication because I just had my wisdom teeth out. It makes me very loopy. And I now look like a chipmunk storing nuts for the winter.  
Enough about me… on with the story…  
  
Warning: Lemon  
  
::thoughts::  
  
CH 9  
  
  
The sun shone through Bulma's blue curtains and lit up her face. She wasn't too happy about it either. She rolled over and covered her head with a pillow making sure to kick the hard lump that had been holding her hostage. It groaned and squirmed. She jumped up and almost screamed. She forgot she had a bedmate.  
"Good Kami woman, get your icy feet off of me!" The lump voiced rather loudly for this early in the morning. Bulma jumped again and realized her feet were on his calves. Vegeta squirmed trying to pull away.  
"Sorry 'Geta," Bulma whispered pulling her feet away and rolling over again, " Shouldn't you be training all ready?"  
He just rolled over and grumbled.  
"I'm not that bad to sleep with am I?" Bulma squeaked. The lump only grunted.  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs pranced happily up the stairs to wake up her daughter. Bulma had always been a late sleeper so she thought nothing of it. She gently knocked on the door and said, "Bulma, your breakfast is ready. And if you see our handsome houseguest tell him his breakfast is waiting too."  
She put her ear to the door to see if her daughter had heard. All she could hear was miscellaneous shuffling around and grunting. She smiled and pranced down stairs.   
  
  
Bulma enjoyed the water spraying down on to her shoulders. She had the water as hot as she could stand it and steam enveloped the room. Vegeta sat on her bed waiting for his turn. ::Blasted woman is using all the hot water:: He scowled to himself. He had voluntarily let her have the shower first.  
"Okay 'Geta. Your turn," Bulma said as she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Vegeta just stared. He could see the moisture still present on her body and a good amount of cleavage from the tiny towel. Bulma could see Vegeta's eyes moving up and down her body.  
"Vegeta?" She whispered as she noticed his eyes burning with something besides anger and malice. His eyes fastened on hers. She could see the lust and need behind them and wondered what he was seeing behind her eyes. He just burrowed into her with his gaze. She felt her body start to heat up and ache.   
Suddenly Vegeta shook his head violently like he was shaking away thoughts and brushed past her into the bathroom. Bulma hurried to find the most modest outfit she had.  
  
  
"Good morning dear sleep well?" Mrs. Briefs asked as Bulma wondered down to breakfast. Her eyes went wide as she saw Yamcha sitting at the table.  
"I slept fine Mom," Bulma said and then turned to Yamcha, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
"Now Bulma, be nice. He's our guest and he brought flowers," Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
"Gee how exciting. Now answer my question Yamcha," Bulma spoke.  
"I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I jumped down your throat yesterday." Yamcha smiled his Casanova smile, " and wanted to apologize for not trusting you. I love you and need you. I want you back."  
Part of Bulma was touched and part of her was disgusted. As she looked at Yamcha she couldn't believe she had dated him for so long. She may be lonely but she wasn't desperate.   
"Sorry, Yamcha I meant what I said when I said I wanted to break up. I'm not going back. What ever we had may have worked when we were kids, but it's not enough now," Bulma finished her little speech just as Vegeta decided to make his grand entrance.  
"Good morning Vegeta. Your breakfast is ready," Mrs. Briefs spoke as she brought out several heaping plates of food.  
He grunted in reply and scowled at Yamcha, " What's the weakling doing here?"  
"It's none of your business 'Geta," Bulma said through gritted teeth.  
"I have a right to talk to my girlfriend don't I? I have a right to know what crawled up her butt to make her this unreasonable," Yamcha scowled right back even though it came out as more of a whimper.  
Bulma's eyes narrowed into slits, her face flushed, and her hands balled into fists.  
"What crawled up my butt, Yamcha? How about, where your butt's been? I know about Sheela, Wanda, Mary, and Brigette. And I bet there's more where they came from. You don't need me and I don't want your sorry ass. So what's the point of dating…" She hissed through clenched teeth, "I tried to break everything off nicely, but you just insist on doing things the hard way…"  
Yamcha had stood up and started to back away as Bulma turned on him. Vegeta just watched amazed at Bulma's tenacity. She wanted Yamcha gone; so, she was going to see that it happened. Vegeta smirked as Yamcha fell out the door backwards and took off on a dead run to his car. The smirk disappeared as he looked back at Bulma. She was now hunched over tears threatening her eyes, and she looked just emotionally exhausted.   
" Bulma, dear?," Mrs. Briefs asked as got closer and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Bulma cried her heart out to her mother and Vegeta just watched.  
He never understood the emotions behind her outbursts. Sure he had anger, jealousy, rage, hate, and sorrow. But none of those would drive him to cry over the loss of a cheating no-good weakling. Bulma did however, and it intrigued him. She could care, worry, and fuss about people; he never could. Granted, he was never allowed because he was the prince. Maybe, he'd try to learn about this compassion the woman had. It could be what triggered Kakarot's transformation. ::The big moron did say his friends' deaths and his love for them sent him over the edge:: Vegeta got up and headed to his GR to train and clear his thoughts.  
  
That night Bulma collapsed into bed thoroughly exhausted. She had kicked Yamcha out, cried a few hours, worked on a new invention, and updated some training bots. ::damn, I forgot Vegeta's room:: Bulma rubbed her head when she realized she'd have a bedmate again. ::Well at least he won't come in for a few more hours.:: Bulma let herself go to sleep.  
  
She grumbled as something poked her in the side. Her eyes flickered open to find a pair of obsidian ones staring into hers.  
" What do you want 'Geta?" Bulma grumbled.  
"What does compassion feel like?" Vegeta mumbled.  
Bulma blinked a few times, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean what does it feel like to receive it and give it?" Vegeta answered. He had the same puzzled look he had had the other night when she had accused him of taunting her.  
"I don't know. It's being selfless and it gives you a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach. When you receive it, I guess it makes you feel like some one cares and you're not alone," Bulma shrugged at his still confused expression, "I have a real hard time believing no one has ever done anything nice for you or that you've never done anything nice for anyone else."  
"If I ever tried to help people they ended up dead. If people ever tried to help me they ended up dead. I stopped caring about people and kept my distance, so no one else would have to die because of compassion. And yet what I had to stay away from, helped Kakarot become the Legendry. It's at the tip of my fingers and yet I just can't quite reach," Vegeta spoke more to himself then Bulma.  
"You'll be a super Sayain 'Geta. It just takes time," She found herself scooting closer. She brushed her fingers down the side of his face. His skin was warm and smooth, "Did you shave?"  
"Yes," He mumbled and pulled her fingers away. He was surprised as her fingers wrapped around his.  
"Don't let it bother you 'Geta," Bulma whispered, "Don't get impatient. I know you'll be a super Sayain. You'll be unbelievably powerful even Goku will be surprised."  
Vegeta's eyes had become incredibly soft and his breathing incredibly relaxed, " You even show me compassion."   
Bulma smiled, "It's more then compassion on my part Vegeta." She couldn't believe she had just said that. He met her eyes and rubbed her fingers. It seemed to be an extremely tender gesture for such a cold rough man. He averted his eyes and then brought them back. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
Bulma smiled and scooted closer, so that her nose touched his, " Vegeta, you'll need more then compassion to be a super Sayain. You need to learn to be selfless, courageous, and passionate. And you already have two of the three."  
Bulma smiled and reached her open hand around to the side of his face. She felt like she needed to touch him; to show him what compassion and love really were.  
Vegeta let go of her hand and pulled her body closer. Bulma wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him in for a long passion filled kiss. When they separated they couldn't help but stare at each other.   
"Let me teach you compassion and love 'Geta," Bulma whispered. She tipped her head up and took his lips again. She needed this as much as he did even if it was only for this night. Their bodies crashed together and all inhibitions left. All either cared about was coming together and it felt right.   
Bulma groaned as Vegeta ran his hands up and down her body learning her every curve. He sucked on her neck and she curved to give him better access. Vegeta then proceeded to move down. Her nighty quickly left her body.  
His warm wet mouth was driving Bulma crazy. She could have sworn he tasted every bit of her body and left her thrashing in the throws of passion. Vegeta seemed to sense her need and hovered over her taking in her appearance.  
"Kami, you're beautiful," Vegeta whispered catching her lips briefly. He settled his body over hers and continued, " and passionate. And a hell of a lot smarter then me. Teach me what I need to know to be a super Sayain.." Bulma smiled against his lips.   
"Thank you 'Geta. I will try," She whispered and ground against him letting him know what she wanted. He complied and two people became one and a rhythm as old as time began.  
  
  
  
Whooo… I finished this chapter. I do better graphic lemons…So I know this one sucked, but FF.Net is a little too picky so I decided to play it safe. Until next time… 


	11. ch10

Hiya folks. I think I might discontinue this story. I seem to have lost my flair and nobody's reading it any more. If you disagree tell me and also help me find a way to spice it back up. I have some ideas, but they're limited because I'm trying not to go A/U and still be original. Let me know…  
  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch10  
  
  
The Morning came far to fast. The two content lovers lay wrapped in each others limbs. Vegeta was the first to wake. He tried to shift only to find that he couldn't move. He opened one eye tiredly and noticed Bulma snoring contently on top of him. He reached up and touched her hair lightly and pecked her lips.  
"Wake up Bulma," He whispered softly and watched her shift and crack open an eye.   
She reached up and pulled her hair out of her face, "Good morning, 'Geta. Sleep better."  
Vegeta chuckled and kissed her again, " Morning to you too."  
Bulma smirked while grabbing the pillow they weren't laying on and smacked him in the side of the head.   
"So you want to play do you?" Vegeta seductively smiled. He flipped her over and pinned her wrists above her head. Bulma smirked at him.  
"You're asking for trouble woman," He smirked right back and started planting little kisses all over her.   
  
  
Yamcha had decided to come back again. ::I didn't give her enough time I guess. We always get back together:: He walked right into the house using the key she had given him.   
"Hello Bunny, have you seen Bulma," He asked in his best sweet boy voice.   
"She's not up yet dear. It's a Saturday you know," She chirped.   
"Okay, you think she'll mind if I wake her up?" He asked in the same voice.  
"I think it'd be romantic to wake up to your significant others loving eyes," Bunny Briefs blushed.  
Yamcha smiled and marched up the stairs. Her walked to Bulma's room and was surprised to hear giggles coming from the other side. ::What the…Hell?!:: He slowly opened the door to see something he never expected…  
  
  
Vegeta looked up from Bulma's chest to glare at the intruder who had so ruthlessly interrupted him. Yamcha's jaw dropped. He attempted to say something but nothing came out. Bulma turned her head and went scarlet upon seeing Yamcha's face. She quickly yanked the sheets up from around Vegeta's waist so they went over his shoulders and effectively covered them both up.  
"Yamcha, What are you doing here and does it really hurt to knock!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta winced a little at her volume.  
"What am I doing? What are you doing in bed with that?" Yamcha blurted.  
"That what?" Vegeta growled, "Answer Bulma's question, weakling, before I personally escort you to the next dimension."  
" I thought she'd want to go out later or something," Yamcha whispered. What little brain he had told him she would never be his girlfriend again.  
Bulma gave him that 'what are you up to look', " What do you mean, just as friends?"  
"Yeah," Yamcha answered. Bulma seemed to think about it.  
"Okay, call me in a couple of hours and we'll make plans. Now would you gladly get out of my room," She smiled sweetly. Yamcha nodded and left shutting the door behind him.  
"Should we get up, 'Geta," Bulma asked ignoring the look he was giving her.  
" 'Call and we'll make plans?' " Vegeta repeated.  
"He was up to something. I want to know what," Bulma smirked, "I'll be a good girl. I promise."  
"Like you were last night?" Vegeta smirked. Bulma punched him in the arm and waked into the bathroom. He heard the shower start. ::not this time!:: Vegeta headed in after her.   
  
  
  
Goku watched as Yamcha left Capsule Corp very quickly. He smiled a secret smile. Bulma and Vegeta getting together still seemed a bit unreal, but apparently that's the way the cookie crumbs. ::speaking of cookies, I wonder if Mrs. Briefs has any.:: Goku licked his lips and flew down to the front door and knocked.  
  
  
Bulma had just reached the kitchen when the knocking started. She marched to the door expecting Yamcha and was surprised to see Goku instead. ::boy talk about a day for reunions.::  
"Piccolo is training Gohan today and I'm bored. I was wondering if Vegeta wanted to spar," He asked like a sweet little boy that wanted his friend to come out and play.  
"You'll have to ask him," Bulma said and pointed to the table where Vegeta had just began his morning meal. Goku walked around the table, turned a chair around and straddled it.   
He let out his goofiest smile, " Hey Vegeta. Wanna spar today?"  
Vegeta looked up from his third plate of scrambled eggs, glanced at Goku, grumbled something, and then went back to his scrambled eggs.  
"After breakfast, Kakarot, after breakfast," Vegeta answered and and started his fourth plate. Goku licked his lips and his stomach growled. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Some things never change do they Goku?" Bulma laughed. Mrs. Breifs brought several mare plated to the table giving some to Goku.  
"Boy you boys have healthy appetites," She commented after giving Vegeta another plate.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this one is short. But I'm short on ideas…Review and give me some ^u^ 


	12. ch11

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You gave me some good ideas. I did have one reviewer that said I don't update fast enough. I will try to update once a week and if I can't I'll warn you, so you don't get your hopes up. On with the story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch11  
  
Goku pranced out of the house happily with Vegeta on his heels. Vegeta grumbled under his breath as he shut the door behind him.  
" I'm going to have to start cooking right away if I want to make sure those boys are well fed…" Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
Bulma dreamily watched Vegeta leave. He was the most exquisite piece of man she had ever seen. She hadn't really had a chance to look him up and down until their quick shower this morning. There wasn't a bit of excess flab on that body. He was all, powerful rippling muscles.   
Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…   
"Are you going to get that dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked. The combination of Mrs. Briefs' chirpy voice and the telephone snapped her out of her daydream  
"Yeah, I got it," Bulma said as it rang for the sixth time. She grabbed the phone off the cradle, " Hello, Briefs residence."   
"Oh, hi Yamcha. That was fast…Tonight at six…dinner…talk things over…Okay…Sorry about this morning…At our café…I'll be there," Bulma finished her phone call. She wanted to tell Vegeta her plans but she knew he was all ready long gone.  
"Bulma dear, when I'm finished with this pot roast, do you want to take all this food to the boys?" Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
"Sure Mom," Bulma smiled. ::I get to see Vegeta spar:: She proceeded to smirk.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you're distracted. I've gotten too many hits in for you to be paying attention," Goku said as he landed a punch into Vegeta's gut.  
Vegeta stretched out ignoring the protests of his muscles, " You don't know what you're talking about, Kakarot."   
Goku lifted one eyebrow, " I'm not that dense, Vegeta."  
Vegeta grumbled and flung himself at the offending Sayain. He succeeded in landing a couple punches but also succeeded in taking a few. :: The moron's right. I can't get the woman out of my head. All I see is blue hair and pale flushed skin.::   
The two Sayains paused and separated again.  
"Come on Vegeta. You can tell me what's on your mind," Goku pleaded. He was sure it was Bulma, but he wanted evidence.   
::The moron doesn't give up does he! Maybe I can use this curiosity to my advantage:: "Maybe I am distracted, but I'm sure as Hell not going to tell you why," Vegeta growled and started another folly of punches. Goku dodges all but one and then elbowed Vegeta in the gut for good measure. Vegeta curled up briefly from the flying elbow he missed, before he straitened out and blurted his carefully worded sentence,  
"I'm not a super Sayain yet, Okay."   
Goku blinked, that wasn't what he wanted to hear. But then again would Vegeta really talk about his love life anyway? That was a head-scratching question.  
Vegeta was dumbfounded as he watched Goku start scratching his head like he was thinking really hard.  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta mumbled.   
Goku jumped out of his thoughts, "Huh?"  
"Why'd you stop fighting? You call me distracted," Vegeta growled.  
"Geez, don't get you spandex in a bunch. I was just thinking about your transformation problem. You seem strong enough with enough energy. You must not have found your trigger yet," Goku spoke like transformations were an exact science.  
"Trigger?" Vegeta asked.  
"Sure, mine was the thought of losing all my closest friends, because I wasn't strong enough to save them. You were included in that too," Goku smiled goofily.   
Vegeta was perplexed. ::The moron thinks of me as a friend?… enough mushy stuff…Okay, you need a trigger. You have to care about something to have a trigger. And I care about…::  
Before Vegeta could answer himself a yellow plane appeared in the air and approached them. Vegeta could sense the woman inside the plane. ::Bulma::  
"Hey, It's Bulma," Goku grinned and started waving.  
"Way to state the obvious, Kakarot," Vegeta replied.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled as she saw her Sayain lover boy. Vegeta had his arms crossed and that irritated look on his face. Bulma giggled. ::Too much time around Goku can do that to ya.:: She easily landed her plane and the two Sayains followed.  
"Hey Bulma, what you doing here," Goku said happily. Vegeta just grumbled and recrossed his arms.  
"My mom made you guys a lunch and asked me to bring it to you," Bulma spoke, " I also thought it would be nice to have lunch with the two most powerful men in the universe so I brought mine too."  
Goku's stomach growled.  
"It looks like I was just on time," Bulma smirked. Vegeta rolled his eyes. She quickly brought out two capsules and threw them. The first was a picnic table with a blanket and the other one was an enormous picnic basket. Goku was visibly drooling. Once everything was set up--Bulma made sure the guys helped--they all sat down to a huge pot roast dinner with all the trimmings: Mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, steamed vegetables, and even three apple pies for dessert.   
"Bulma, tell your mom thank you. She is the best cook," Goku said between mouthfuls of food. He had taken note that Vegeta had sat next to Bulma and not him. ::interesting:: But he quickly lost his train of though as he got another helping of pot roast.  
  
  
Vegeta wanted Kakarot gone. He wanted to talk to Bulma. He couldn't do that in front of the goofball. Vegeta settled for rubbing his leg on Bulma's. She rubbed right back.   
"That was delicious. I ought to come over more often just for the food," Goku commented as he finished his last helping. Bulma had long since finished and Vegeta was still eating.  
" I better go, It's almost Gohan's study time. Piccolo will be waiting," Goku smiled before taking off.  
"Humph, Eat and run," Bulma mumbled. Secretly she was jumping up and down inside. She had Vegeta to herself. She turned and looked at him. He was still eating. She had adapted to his eating habits. Vegeta ate just as much as Goku but he took his time and actually used the silverware correctly. He even had his napkin in his lap. Vegeta noticed where Bulma's attentions were. He smirked to himself.  
"You know Vegeta. I don't have any plans until six and it's only half past one," She whispered.  
She saw him smile, " Are you asking me to spend some time with you. I can think of a lot of things we could do."  
"Really," she whispered, " What do you have in mind."  
  
  
Bulma relaxed contentedly on Vegeta's chest. He had taken her to a little secluded spot in the woods next to the river. A small pool had formed there due to erosion and a little bank was held up by the roots of several large willow trees. It had made a little sandy alcove next to the river. The pool was warmed by the sun shining down on it and had been perfect for a little skinny dipping and love making. The sandy little beach was shaded by the willows and their roots made perfect hangers for clothing. Vegeta and Bulma now lay in the sand in nothing but their Kami given birthday suits. Vegeta ran his fingers absently through Bulma's hair.   
"When did you find this spot 'Geta," Bulma pushed herself up a little bit.  
"A few months ago while I was sparring with Kakarot," He answered and stroked her cheek.  
"Did you get anything out of your spar today?" she asked and nipped his nose. He growled a little at her nibble.  
"We talked about super Sayain a little bit," Vegeta answered before pressing several little kisses down her neck, " Kakarot said I need to find my trigger. That I need to find something I really care about and want to protect at all costs. And then use that to motivate me and trigger the transformation."  
"Hmmm…" Bulma half moaned as Vegeta begin groping her in all the right places.   
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter…Café, Yamcha, Bulma, and a lot of unanswered questions on All By Myself….  
  
  
I will still take any ideas you readers might have into consideration….Sorry for an other short chapter.  
Tell me what you think. 


	13. ch12

Hiya again, school starts next week, so my updates will probably slow down. I'll try and update once a week. I also have a plot for the rest of this story, I think. But I'll still accept ideas from the faithful few who still read this.  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Bulma sat in front of her vanity. She wasn't doing anything fancy to her appearance; this wasn't a date after all. Vegeta sat back on her bed and watched. He still didn't think this was a good idea, but he trusted her. He still found it mind boggling that a frail little earth woman held this much power over the Prince of all Sayains.  
" Woman?" Vegeta asked.  
"I have a name 'Geta," Bulma answered.  
"Bulma?" He asked.  
"Vegeta?" She asked back.  
"Hmmm…Never mind," He answered back.  
Bulma looked over her shoulder at Vegeta. He had been really quiet the whole afternoon. It was as if he had something on his mind. ::Is he worried about Yamcha? Or is it something else?:: She stood up and walked over to the bed. She stretched out next to him on the bed and rubbed her hand absently up and down his chest.  
"What's wrong 'Geta?" Bulma whispered. She started playing with his hair. He turned his head and stared into her eyes.   
"I'll tell you later, after you see the weakling," Vegeta answered, " If he pulls anything, I promise I'll take care of him personally."  
"Don't worry about Yamcha, I don't think he'll try very hard to get me back after what he witnessed the other morning," Bulma smirked.  
Vegeta smirked back, "See you tonight then?"  
"All right. See ya then 'Geta," Bulma smiled, gave him a hasty kiss and left for her meeting with Yamcha.  
  
  
Bulma walked into the little café she had agreed to meet Yamcha at. He was right where he had said he'd be, at their usual table. Seeing him there brought on a nostalgic feeling about when they used to meet here regularly. But it was only a memory. It would never be like that again; Yamcha had seen to that.  
"Bulma," he said as he stood up and waited for her to sit.   
"Hello, Yamcha," she answered politely and sat down.  
"I wanted to apologize for jumping down your throat again earlier, but that was quite a shock to see you in bed with Vegeta," Yamcha half mumbled.   
" I didn't start dating Vegeta, until after I broke up with you, you know," Bulma smiled politely. She didn't dare relax, she just knew this was way to soon. But things still needed to be said.  
"I guess," he whispered as he stared into his coffee cup, " But I still can't believe you gave up ten years for nothing."  
"It wasn't for nothing Yamcha. I loved you and still do as a friend. But that's all, I'd found that I wasn't romantically in love with you anymore. That's why I thought it best to break up. I still want to be your friend. I still want to go out clubbing, to movies, to dinner, and just plain out with you," Bulma stated, "But only as friends. Do you think I'll ever be able to drag Vegeta to a nightclub? I don't think so."  
Yamcha couldn't help but laugh at her little joke. Bulma was probably right; Vegeta wasn't the social type.   
"Okay, Friends sounds good," He smiled.  
"Good, then I should be going," Bulma smiled and then hugged Yamcha. She was surprised as he shifted her around so he could put his lips on hers. Bulma pulled back and away.   
"Sorry," Yamcha hurried and spoke, " I just wondered if you really weren't attracted to me."  
Bulma looked on angrily, "Still don't trust me enough to believe me. Do you believe me now?"  
"Yeah, maybe I'll see you soon," Yamcha mumbled and watched on as she left..  
  
  
Vegeta didn't trust that weakling for a second. Yamcha had hurt Bulma too many times. He had cheated, lied, and used her. It made Vegeta's blood boil.   
He had decided to follow Bulma just in case she needed him. He didn't know why he wanted to sacrifice so much of his time for the woman. He just wanted to be around her, needed to be around her. Vegeta had even begun to think of Bulma as his woman. He seriously wondered if she realized this. If she didn't, she would know after tonight. He couldn't hide it from himself anymore, so he might as well not hide it from the woman either. He cared about her more then anyone he'd ever cared about before. He intended to tell her this, but maybe not in so many words.   
Vegeta watched the inside of the café from one of the side windows. He could see them quite well, but he was rather miffed that he couldn't hear them. The walls of this building were rather thick and absorbed all sounds. Yamcha had stood up to allow Bulma to sit. They started talking, or at least Bulma did. They seemed to talk for quite a bit and then started to laugh. Vegeta wondered what could be so funny. Bulma stood up to leave and Yamcha stood up with her. Vegeta felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. They embraced. Vegeta growled menacingly.  
Then the bottom of his heart dropped out. They had kissed. Vegeta turned away before Bulma pulled away angrily. Vegeta took off into the air full throttle. He needed to get away. He needed to think. ::Maybe it's not what it looks like! But maybe it is…:: He couldn't think here. Not when every waking thought was of her and the weakling in that horrid embrace.   
  
  
Yamcha looked up to the sky as Bulma pulled away. He was too distracted by the huge energy burst right outside the café to hear what Bulma said next. He mumbled something in answer and thought about the energy burst again. There was only one person it could be. ::Vegeta. He must have been spying or something…and just saw that kiss::  
"Bulma," Yamcha mumbled. Bulma had just reached the door.  
"What now…?" She asked.  
"I think I just made a mistake…" He answered.  
  
Vegeta didn't remember reaching Capsule Corp. or getting in the space ship the gravitron was located in. He didn't even remember hitting the button for lift off. It was only after the ship was sailing through the atmosphere that he realized he was leaving Earth. He didn't know if he'd ever come back, but something in the bottom of his heart said he would. But for now he wanted to be as far away as possible.  
  
Once Yamcha had explained, He found himself flying through the air at breakneck speeds with Bulma holding on to him for dear life as they followed Vegeta. They weren't fast enough though. They arrived at Capsule Corp to see the Capsule 3 space ship disappear into the night sky.   
Bulma fought back tears, " He left me."  
"He's probably just going to cool off and then come back," Yamcha tried to be soothing. He hardly believed himself, but Vegeta wasn't one to run away from things usually. ::He must have been really hurt, but to be hurt you had to care. Did Vegeta really care about Bulma?:: Yamcha looked down at Bulma.  
"He'll be back," he stated with confidence. ::Vegeta cares for Bulma too much to just leave.::  
"What's all the noise," Dr. Briefs said as he popped his head out of the house with his wife right on his heels.   
"See for yourself," Yamcha said tipping his head in the way of the GR. Mr. Briefs looked over to where the gravity machine had been and only saw a circle of dead grass.   
"Oh dear," He mumbled.  
"Did Vegeta decide to go on another training trip?" Mrs. Briefs asked as her curlers jiggled around.  
Before Yamcha could but in Bulma spoke, " Yeah, mom he did."  
Yamcha looked at Bulma questioningly. Her eyes had dried out and she had a serious look on her face. ::Her parents must not know that she's with Vegeta.::   
"Did he say anything about when he's returning?" Dr. Briefs asked, "He could be gone a long time. There's at least a years worth of fuel in the ship."  
  
  
Suspence… Where has Vegeta gone to?…What's Bulma going to do?…next time on All By Myself.  
  
Sorry so short. Please review and tell me if you like what I'm doing with this. It will stay a B/V. I just don't think Yamcha deserves half the crap people give him and he and Bulma stay friends in the Anime. J Silverx 


	14. ch13

Hiya, Today was the first day of school. I'm surprised I have time to type at all. I have to type up some more "Soccer Boys" too.   
  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch13  
  
He didn't know how long he'd slept on the hard metal floor. His muscles seemed to say that it'd been a while.   
"Computer, time," He commanded as he sat up. He gracefully started a series of stretches. His muscles popped and complained.  
"1:00 A.M. mountain standard time," the lithe female voice of the computer answered. He grumbled and let him self fall back onto the floor. He had been asleep for at least six hours. Usually he'd be kicking himself for sleeping so long but right now it didn't seem to matter any more. The images of the weakling and the woman replayed. He didn't get to see her reaction because he had turned away so fast. He didn't know whether to be angry and upset at the woman or at himself for jumping to conclusions. But did he jump to conclusions? ::dammit, why me? I don't know how to deal with this.:: One thing was sure though. He was running like a dog with its tail between its legs. He growled.   
::Where am I going anyway?::  
He stood back up to look at the course inlayed in the computer. It was the same course he'd plotted when he went chasing after Kakarot. It had been an eight-month trip. ::looks like I get to spend a little time away from earth:: He decided that he'd take the full eight month trip and then see if the woman was still interested.  
But until then he decided to train. He would get back to earth as a super Sayain and then maybe he'd be worthy of Bulma. Maybe she'd see just how far he'd go to get what he wants. He was Vegeta after all: The proud Sayain Prince. He'd have her; he wouldn't be alone again.  
  
  
Bulma had cried into the night and was only now finding she had no tears left to cry. She knew Vegeta misunderstood what happened at the café. She knew she shouldn't have put herself in that position. But that damn spot in the bottom of her gut needed to be on good terms with everyone in some way or an other. She was always seeking acceptance and then when someone finally gives it she screws it all up. No one truly understood what she wanted though. She wanted to be accepted as a valuable member of the group. Why do you think she went to Namek and then went to see Freeza before that cute kid destroyed him. She huffed. Come to think of it, it was why she went after the dragon balls for so long. Bulma had wanted the perfect boyfriend to hold and cherish and accept her as she was.   
She rubbed her face in the pillow and Vegeta's smell drifted to her nose. She snuggled closer to his pillow. She got a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she found something that still smelt of him. Something that smelled of masculinity and spice. She remembered that first night like it was only yesterday. ::Hell, it was yesterday::   
  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
  
  
" What do you want 'Geta?" Bulma grumbled.  
"What does compassion feel like?" Vegeta mumbled.  
Bulma blinked a few times, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean what does it feel like to receive it and give it?" Vegeta answered. He had the same puzzled look he had had the other night when she had accused him of taunting her.  
"I don't know. It's being selfless and it gives you a warm feeling in the pit of your stomach. When you receive it, I guess it makes you feel like some one cares and you're not alone," Bulma shrugged at his still confused expression, "I have a real hard time believing no one has ever done anything nice for you or that you've never done anything nice for anyone else."  
"If I ever tried to help people they ended up dead. If people ever tried to help me they ended up dead. I stopped caring about people and kept my distance, so no one else would have to die because of compassion. And yet what I had to stay away from, helped Kakarot become the Legendry. It's at the tip of my fingers and yet I just can't quite reach," Vegeta spoke more to himself then Bulma.  
"You'll be a super Sayain 'Geta. It just takes time," She found herself scooting closer. She brushed her fingers down the side of his face. His skin was warm and smooth, "Did you shave?"  
"Yes," He mumbled and pulled her fingers away. He was surprised as her fingers wrapped around his.  
"Don't let it bother you 'Geta," Bulma whispered, "Don't get impatient. I know you'll be a super Sayain. You'll be unbelievably powerful even Goku will be surprised."  
Vegeta's eyes had become incredibly soft and his breathing incredibly relaxed, " You even show me compassion."   
Bulma smiled, "It's more then compassion on my part Vegeta." She couldn't believe she had just said that. He met her eyes and rubbed her fingers. It seemed to be an extremely tender gesture for such a cold rough man. He averted his eyes and then brought them back. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
Bulma smiled and scooted closer, so that her nose touched his, " Vegeta, you'll need more then compassion to be a super Sayain. You need to learn to be selfless, courageous, and passionate. And you already have two of the three."  
Bulma smiled and reached her open hand around to the side of his face. She felt like she needed to touch him; to show him what compassion and love really were.  
Vegeta let go of her hand and pulled her body closer. Bulma wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him in for a long passion filled kiss. When they separated they couldn't help but stare at each other.   
"Let me teach you compassion and love 'Geta," Bulma whispered.   
  
  
~~End flashback~~  
  
She watched the ceiling fan lazily as she remember what his hands felt like and how he moved. He had been so gentle with her. He had even remembered what she said the night before about being a virgin and had taken things slow. ::Vegeta…::  
  
  
Vegeta finally had to quit training do to his stomach's loud complaining. He was glad the Bunny had restocked his frig that morning on a whim. ::For a total ditz that woman is pretty smart.:: He sat down to eat. Bunny had made sure everything was already cooked and only needed to be warmed up. She had cooked him three hams, one pot roast, lots of different kinds of potatoes and other vegetables, and lots of fruity desserts. The hams would last longer so he went for the pot roast. ::Pot roast was the last thing I'd eaten on earth and it was with Bulma.::  
He grinned a little as he remembered their encounters after ward.  
  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
  
Vegeta helped Bulma clean up before scooping her up and carrying her to his bathing spot. He'd usually take a dip right after sparring with Kakarot. He had never told Kakarot about the spot either. It was good for meditation and he didn't want to be meditating there one day only to see a nude Kakarot dive for the pool.   
He set her down on the little strip of sand that constituted as a beach. She had decided to look around. He had decided he was going to take his usual dip. When Bulma finally came back down to the beach she was surprised to find all of Vegeta's clothes hanging on near by tree roots. Vegeta smirked as he watched her slowly look at the pool formed by the river. She just stared at him in all his glory as the water reached just high enough to cover his most private parts. He was surprised to watch her strip, hang her clothes on the same roots, and then walk out to him. Bulma paused as she reached the water and stuck her feet in to test the temperature.   
"To cold for you Woman," Vegeta taunted.  
Bulma looked up and smirked. She wrapped her arms around her chest and walked into the water. The bottom of the pool was covered in smooth rocks that felt good on her feet. The water wasn't nearly as cold as she thought, either. Bulma let her hands drop to her sides and waded out to Vegeta, "You were saying, 'Geta."  
That was one thing he really liked about this woman. She was daring. She was hard to scare. He let out a satisfied growl.  
"Somebody's a happy boy," She cooed before wrapping her arms around him and putting hot kisses all over him. Vegeta only growled again.  
  
  
~~end flashback~~  
  
He came back from his dream world when one of the computers alarms went off. He covered his sensitive ears as he flew back to the control room.   
"What the Hell's wrong with you," he yelled at the computer.  
"On coming ship. We will be within range in five minutes," the same voice answered.  
"Another ship?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
  
  
Cliffy for ya and some citrus. Next time on All By Myself…Who's ship is that?…Bulma what's up with you?…and…Vegeta's past? If you like it let me know and I'm still accepting ideas. And thank you to the reviewer that suggested that Yamcha should get a little seductive, because it gave me the idea for the café scene. 


	15. ch14

Hiya, nice to see you again. I think my little twist has brought the readers back. Big smiles for me; even though Bulma wants to kill me now. He heh he…  
  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch14  
  
  
  
It was holding her in its wet slimy grips. She couldn't break free no matter how much she struggled. It was slowly squeezing the life out of her. She screamed and the blackness broke.  
Bulma sat up with a jump. She pulled the sheet away from her neck and panted for breath.   
::What a nightmare.:: She had been on a ship. It was huge. She wasn't herself though. She wasn't exactly sure who she was. She knew she was going to something important and she was petrified. It turned out to be Freeza's ship. She figured that out when her body walked into a conference room and saw the loser sitting on a thrown in its middle with Zarbon and some ugly pink guy at his sides.   
"Welcome, little one, to your new home," Freeza began, " although I regret to inform you that your planet was destroyed by a rogue comet. So there will be no way you can return." Then the evil lizard smirked a hideous smirk, "So enjoy your stay."   
Bulma suddenly found herself being squeezed from behind by a huge pair of pink arms. That wouldn't have been that bad if she didn't have a extremely sharp pain shooting up her back. Zarbon was holding something brown and fuzzy very tightly. She realized that it was connected to her. It hurt like Hell. Freeza just laughed at her pain. But she was beginning to get the feeling that she wasn't even a she. Freeza stood up and walked down to where she was being held. His hands suddenly jetted out and wrapped around her neck. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move and she wouldn't scream. That was what Freeza wanted.   
Bulma couldn't take it anymore and let out an earsplitting scream and found herself staring at her ceiling fan with her sheet around her neck.  
The dream was bad, but the sinker was who she was in it. It didn't take her long to realize she was Vegeta. Bulma didn't know if that actually happened to him or not, but just the possibility made her sick to her stomach. ::wait, I really am nauseous.:: With that she raced off to the bathroom.  
  
  
The ship called Rouge 8 came with in range of the ship called Capsule three. ::what have we here:: The pilot of Rouge rubbed his chin. It wasn't from any of the near by planets that he knew of. Nor did he know if they were friendly or not. The pilot decided to open communications rather then take defense. He really wasn't in the mood to be in another firefight today.  
"Rouge 8 calling Unidentified ship, please report your intentions in this sector," The pilot spoke in intergalactic standard. The communications screen flipped on and a familiar face appeared before the pilot. It sent him back to his peon days with Freeza. He couldn't believe who he was seeing. All reports said the other man had been killed on Namek before its destruction. ::Is it really Vegeta?::  
  
  
Yamcha had decided to stay at Capsule Corp. after Vegeta left to help Bulma deal with her new issues. She had been incredibly moody and depressed since Vegeta left the other day. It was the latter one that worried him. She didn't want to eat, or even get out of bed.   
He walked quietly up the stairs and to her room. He was quite surprised to see she wasn't in bed. He briefly wondered if she came out of the haze she'd surrounded herself in, when he heard heaving from the adjoining bathroom. Yamcha rushed in to the acid stink of vomit. She had her head resting on the toilet seat and her back against the bathtub.   
"Bulma, are you okay?" he asked gently walking over her. Tears began to pool out her eyes and she choked out a few sobs. Yamcha gently sat her up wiping the vomit from her chin with a soft washcloth.  
She looked bad and smelled worse. He picked her up and carried her towards the hall bathroom. The fumes from the other room were making him sick.  
"Yamcha, is my baby girl all right?" Bunny Briefs asked as she saw him walking towards the hall bathroom with his precious bundle.   
"She's sick and her bathroom's a mess. I'll clean it up after I get her cleaned up. Then she'll need rest," Yamcha answered the best he could. ::She never got sick for me:: He was really starting to wish he hadn't kissed her. He might have just ruined his love's life with one little kiss.  
"You get her in a bath and I'll clean her bathroom," Bunny giggled, "She needs you right now."  
::I wish it were that simple::  
  
  
Vegeta had opened communications in hope that it would be somebody peaceful that wasn't looking for revenge against Freeza. He was surprised beyond belief to see a fellow warrior from Freeza's army, let alone one he was on good terms with.  
"Crouton?" Vegeta asked smirking, "Isn't this humorous."  
"You're actually alive? How'd that happen?" the off white haired man with maroon skin that piloted Rouge 8 asked.  
"Long story, crouton. You have your own ship? What are you a pirate?" Vegeta rebounded with questions of his own.  
"Yes, and No. Why don't you come to my home and we'll talk more since we obviously have a lot to answer for," Crouton smiled.  
"Your home?" Vegeta raised one eyebrow.  
"Ya, on planet Rouge we've raised a colony. You should come see it. All of Freeza's slaves and peons that escaped after his death. It's still under construction but it's a sight for sore eyes," Crouton smiled, "and I want you to meet my wife."  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe there was a place where he could fit in and never be alone, " sure, why not?"  
  
  
Bulma woke up in a hot bath with a towel draped over her body. She blinked her eyes softly and glanced around the room. ::the hall bathroom?:: She then glanced at the toilet to find her first love, Yamcha, watching her with concern.   
"Yamcha? Where am I? Why am I here?" Bulma asked suddenly confused.  
"Bulma, you're in the hall bathroom, because yours was in disrepair," Yamcha answered, " Are you feeling any better."  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. First the nightmare and then my stomach. I wish Vegeta was here," Bulma mumbled, "but thank you for staying with me."  
"You're welcome. I'll stay as long as you like. I'll even wait with you until Vegeta gets back and he'll be back," Yamcha whispered and caressed the side of her face. She sighed.  
"Yamcha, why am I wearing a towel in the bath tub?" Bulma suddenly asked.  
"Well, I thought you'd appreciate it. I'm not a pervert you know," Yamcha stated and chuckled. Bulma giggled right along with him. The hot water was making her feel a lot better.   
  
  
After Vegeta reset the ships course to follow Crouton's ship he decided to get back to his training. He needed to prove himself to her. If all else failed he could stay on Rouge, maybe.   
He started the gravity and listened as the generator buzzed to life. He could feel the adrenaline start to pump through his veins as he was suddenly pulled to the floor. He pushed himself off the floor with a big heave and started doing his warm up calisthenics. Every muscle pulled and pushed for its maximum power as Vegeta started shadow boxing. He couldn't do much more than that in space. Any normal explosion that he could easily walk away from would be devastating out here in the black nothingness of space.   
He'd watched as Freeza would throw his men out into space for kicks. ::Sadistic bastard lizard:: He knew he'd be facing that past soon. It was on Rouge. He wasn't really worried about what other people thought as much as what they might do about it. Vegeta was never very popular. He was an untouchable. His fellow warriors feared him because Freeza so highly favored him. But only a few of them knew what favoring really meant. Crouton knew all too well. He had watched the poor man get beaten until he cried out like a baby.   
That was what favoring was. It was being Freeza's personal toy that was alienated from the rest of the warriors. Even your closest friends wouldn't miss the opportunity to blast you. Vegeta reluctantly had Nappa and Raditz by his side the whole time. He never really trusted them, but he knew they would follow his orders as long as he protected them.   
There had been a fragile trust between the three warriors and other untouchables like Crouton. Crouton had been an elite on his planet before Freeza annihilated it. Vegeta felt a great sense of commonness with Crouton because of this. Crouton had shared these feelings too.   
Species and race didn't matter anymore, it was all about survival. His Sayain pride didn't come back into the picture until Kakarot showed up. That man was simply offensive. So easygoing and yet indestructible. The opposite of himself. So, where Kakarot found the opportunity to have a real challenge, Vegeta found a real need to prove himself. He hadn't proved himself, but rather found his limits. Now he needed to break them and show the earthlings that he could be as strong as Kakarot. Show Freeza that he had only slowed the Sayain prince. Show Bulma that he would be her protector, her lover, and her prince.  
  
  
  
Once she was out of the tub and feeling less nauseous, Bulma was taken to the infirmary. Her father suggested having a few tests run to make sure she wasn't coming down with anything serious. She didn't have the strength to object.   
She hated the violated feeling she was getting from the poking and prodding of the doctors. ::I've never had problems with doctors before., why now?::  
"Anything Doctor," Dr Briefs asked.  
"Not anything the physical exam has found. She does have a swollen sore on her neck but it wouldn't cause the kind of symptoms she's described," The Doctor stated, "We'll probably learn something from the blood work."  
  
  
  
  
  
What's wrong with Bulma?…Does it have anything to do with that sore?…What will Vegeta find on Rouge?…until next time on 'All by Myself'…   
  
  
What do you think. I appreciate opinions, so don't be shy… 


	16. ch15

Hiya, You guys really like my twist. Coolness…and I promise not to keep Vegeta away too long. Now on with the story.  
  
  
::thoughts::  
  
  
Ch15  
  
  
  
A red dust ball appeared in the distance. Vegeta couldn't help but notice how much the topography of the plant resembled the Planet Vegeta. The mountains and deserts with their reddish hues, and strikingly blue lakes and rivers. He could actually make out where civilization had bloomed on the surface by the metallic gleam that came off of the cities. Rouge was beautiful. But it would never replace the blue and green orb he suddenly wished he were landing on instead.  
  
  
  
Bulma watched the doctor distort his face as he read over the test results.   
"Is it bad," Dr Briefs asked apparently noticing the doctor's facial expressions too.  
"It depends," The doctor answered, "On whether being pregnant is good or bad."  
Bulma's eyes bulged , "I'm going to have a baby?!"  
"Yes, Miss Briefs. You are going to have a baby," the doctor smiled, "It explains your flu like symptoms, strange dreams, and mood swings. I would like to do an ultra sound and pelvic examination just to see how things are going."  
"Of course," Bulma answered with a big grin on her face.  
"Won't Yamcha be thrilled," Dr Briefs exclaimed.  
"Uhmm…Dad. About Yamcha…," Bulma started.  
"Don't worry dear, He's going to be a father. You two better get married soon," Dr. Briefs explained happily, " I better go tell your mother."  
::this just isn't my day:: Bulma turned to look at the Doctor again.  
"There is something else we discovered from your blood tests," The doctor stated, "You have an unidentified enzyme in your blood stream. It isn't causing any harm, rather it seems to work like an advanced white blood cell. It's making your immune system virtually indestructible and I believe it would speed up your healing processes too. I've never seen anything like it. We managed to track its point of entry to the sore on your neck. I was wondering if you could maybe elaborate on how you got that sore."  
Bulma smiled at what the doctor had said. ::Vegeta's still taking care of me:: She rubbed the sore spot between her neck and shoulder. Vegeta had bit her during the throws of their passion. She had been meaning to ask him about it, but he disappeared before she could.  
"Miss Briefs?" the doctor asked.  
"What…oh…I got bit during the throws of passion…if you know what I mean," Bulma blushed.  
The Doctor just looked at her skeptically.  
  
  
  
The ship landed softly, before he unbuckled himself from the seat. The communications beeped on.  
"Vegeta, hope the landing wasn't too rough," Crouton joked. Their old space pods they used under Freeza used to basically slam into a planets surface during landing. It wasn't always a joyride. Now with these new ships landing was a breeze and it seriously made Vegeta rethink the saying, "Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing,"  
Vegeta smirked, "So are you going to show me around or do I have to start blasting."  
Crouton laughed out loud, "So you do have a sense of humor. I always though Radditz was the jokester."  
"He was before he died," Vegeta answered.  
"Sorry, I forgot," Crouton answered.  
They joined each other on the landing pad as some other aliens came running out. They were quite a splattering a species, probably the leftovers of the planets Freeza destroyed. A woman squealed, Crouton smiled and she ran into his arms. Vegeta looked the woman up and down. Long dark hair, violet skin and big blue eyes under thick lashes.  
"Vegeta, this is Bari my wife," Crouton smiled.  
"It's a pleasure," Vegeta answered and bowed. She giggled a little.  
"It's nice to meet you Vegeta," Bari answered in a smooth alto voice.  
"come, I want to show you my house," Crouton smiled and started dragging Vegeta up the tallest hill to the lone house on top. He had never seen Crouton this happy. He didn't think anyone could be that happy after living under Freeza.  
"Relax a little, would ya," Crouton joked, "You're not going to get beaten for smiling you know."  
When they got up to the door Bari opened it and smiled, "Don't mind the mess. I didn't know we were going to have guests."  
It was a small house with two bedrooms and two baths, a kitchen, a living room, and a porch. It was strangely comfortable despite its lack of size.   
"We're building a bigger one further north, but for now this is home," Crouton now had his arms wrapped around Bari, "We're going to need more room soon."  
"I like it," Vegeta answered as he looked around, "It really is a home."  
"Yeah, you forget what it's like to have a home and people that care about you," Crouton smiled, "And then it all comes back. This isn't my birth planet, but it will be my children's and their children's. It's a new start to a bad twist of fate."  
"I guess that depends on your prospective," Vegeta answered, "If I had never been taken by Freeza and my planet never been destroyed I wouldn't be who I am today. I never would have gone to earth. My fate had a reason for Freeza after all."  
Crouton smirked, "What's so important about earth? Is that where you're going to settle?"  
Vegeta seemed very distracted by the view of the hillside at that moment.   
"Don't want to say, that's all right. I'll get it out of you eventually," Crouton laughed, "Why don't you stay here with us for a while."  
"Thank you, but I can stay in my ship. It's no burden," Vegeta answered.  
"At least eat with us," Bari pleaded.  
"I will take that invitation," Vegeta smiled softly and walked out the front door. He couldn't get his mind off of Bulma. She was the only thing he could think about. He missed her, but he would have her back. He promised himself that. But not until he was a super Sayain. It was time to train.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat on her bed Indian style and dived brain first into a baby magazine. She never heard Yamcha come in, but she did feel it when he sat behind her on the bed.  
"Your dad's convinced I'm the father," Yamcha said, "He pushing me to propose…"  
"I tried to tell him you weren't the father, but he was so excited that he wasn't listening. Don't worry I'll tell him. I all ready told my mom. She ranted on and on about knowing that Vegeta and I would fall in love," Bulma answered. Yamcha swallowed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Bulma whispered.  
"It's not that. I just can't picture Vegeta being in love, that's all," Yamcha answered.  
"Well, He's playful, full of himself, has the oddest sense of humor, and easy to make jealous. But it's more then that. He's almost vulnerable. It's a side of himself he refuses to show because he sees it as weak. And I guess if you're living on a ship in space where everyone hates you, you can't be vulnerable," Bulma stated, "He's not cold hearted like everyone thinks. He just doesn't know how to express his emotions. Vegeta will never prance around like a twitter-pated rabbit. He'll always look like a cold rock, but his eyes will always tell the true story. "  
"I can't believe how well you know him, you only met him a year ago," Yamcha stated.   
"He wanted me to know him. He wanted a friend and he was tired of being alone," Bulma answered.  
  
  
Vegeta let his head hit the pillow in the dormitory of the ship. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Vegeta could see every curve of her body, her full plush lips, blue that flowed down her like a waterfall and those endless blue eyes. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. It was to the point of pain. He was never this attached to anyone before. He loved her and he knew she loved him. He rolled over on to his front and buried his face in his pillow. He should be training but his focus was shot. It didn't help that he hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He was exhausted in more ways then one.   
Everything drifted away. He was surprised to be conscious of himself falling asleep. He watched as the ship changed into a fighting arena in the middle of a lake. An old crone sat on a crystal ball on the far end of the arena while a chibi Kakarot stood in the middle. He was in a fighting stance. Vegeta looked over at chibi Kakarot's opponent. It was an elderly human wearing a bunny mask. They started to fight. It was an amazing battle for such a young boy to fight in, but it was still a weak fight. Vegeta winced as the old man got a hold of Kakarot's tail. He didn't even want to think about what kakarot was feeling. That had to be pure agony. Vegeta went to yell out that that was cheap move to find the voice that left his throat was not his own. He took this opportunity to look down at himself and realized he was female. Even stranger then that he was in his woman's body. Suddenly the scene changed. He was standing behind chrome dome and petrified. He looked up to the sky to see what was causing this body's guttural fear. He saw himself and Zarbon fighting. Well, more like Zarbon getting his ass handed to him. But why was Bulma afraid. He watched as his other self flew down and landed in front of Krillin and started threatening him. Bulma's body grew angry, and then a strange feeling came over her. Vegeta was perplexed, Bulma's body that he was in was lusting for the Vegeta that was ranting at Krillin. ::did she really want me that long ago. I didn't think she'd ever seen me before. I know I hadn't seen her until that day. ::  
He woke up with a start. Something loud had banged against the side of his ship. He got up and glanced out a window. Some purple man with green spots was blasting his ship. Luckily the man was a total weakling and was barely leaving any scratches. Vegeta stormed outside angry that he had been woken up from such a fascinating dream.   
"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta whispered angrily.  
"You are responsible for my brother Kiwi's death. I will have vengeance," the other man yelled.  
Vegeta almost fell over laughing, " Number one- your brother attacked me, number two- you don't stand a chance, and number three- I was just having a very good dream. Those are the three reasons I'd be running if I were you," Vegeta stated and powered up a tiny bit. It was enough to scare the interloper off.  
  
  
  
I know another short chapter. Sorry. I'll make next chapter a lot longer I promise. Next time on All by Myself…Bulma confronts her father…Vegeta takes on a band of angry aliens…and swollen ankles? 


	17. ch16

Hi, So sorry for making you wait. I've been moving and having a nervous break down because of stress not to mention it took them four flippin' days to get internet to our apartment! I don't have much more to say today; so on with the story…  
::thoughts::  
Ch16  
Bulma sat up after sleeping for what felt like days. She hadn't realized she was that tired when she went to bed. This baby was all ready taking its toll. ::Kami my feet hurt.:: she flipped her legs down over the edge of the bed. Her eyes went wide. Her ankles were twice their usual size. She grumbled under her breath.   
There was a soft knocking at her door, "Bulma?"  
"What!" she screeched before suddenly feeling sorry for Yamcha. He could have been bringing her breakfast or just plain seeing how she was doing without Vegeta.   
Yamcha was choking for words on the other side of the door when it cracked and Bulma poked her head out tears spilling form her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Yamcha. I have no idea why I was mad and now I have no idea why I'm sad and… and… my feet hurt." Yamcha took in her muddled state. Her hair was sticking out in all directions. Her pajama pants were crooked and hiked up, her nightshirt was also all twisted up. She had makeup all smeared on her face from forgetting to take it off the night before and she overall looked like she had slept in a tree.  
"How about a hot bath and foot massage," Yamcha suggested, " It'll make you feel better."  
"Okay," She whispered as she tried to hide her still present sniffles.  
Vegeta had moved his training pod closer to Crouton's house in the hopes that people would stop pestering him. If they weren't praising him for standing against Freeza, in one way or another, they were booing him for bowing to him for so many years. These people were still fighting Freeza even though that sadistic lizard has been dead for over a year now. Vegeta didn't understand them. They didn't have nearly adequate reasons to hate Freeza compared to him. Sure all their planets were destroyed too, but they were only peons to Freeza. Vegeta had been a personal play toy; a doll to throw around and beat on whenever Freeza felt like it, amongst other things. Crouton had been one of Freeza's toys as well. Maybe that is why he so easily accepted Vegeta. Crouton was suffering from the same persecution Vegeta was, but yet he easily moved on, turned the other cheek. Vegeta couldn't do that. He had almost blasted one warrior that had taken to using his pod as a punching bag in the name of justice. What justice? What didn't he know about these people? Why did they think he was working with Freeza? Why was he a 'bad guy'? Did he want to be a 'good guy'?  
His thoughts were interrupted as well as the series of punches he was throwing as he went careening into the roof to fall back to the floor. He cursed to himself for showing Crouton and Bari how to turn off the gravity from the outside. Expecting Crouton to walk in demanding a spar like he had become quite prone to doing, Vegeta took a fighting stance.  
"A little defensive are we?" Bari asked.  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked and took his usual crossed arms stance.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go with Crouton and me on a picnic. It will be fun and I plan on making some of your favorite dishes," She smiled.  
"No thanks. Two's company and three's a crowd," Vegeta answered.  
"That's a good catch phrase, where'd you learn it?" Bari asked.  
Vegeta had already learned this trick of hers. It was her way of trying to get him to open up.  
"Why? What does it matter to you?" Vegeta retorted.  
"Still so defensive," she clicked her tongue, "what are you so afraid of Vegeta, Prince of all Sayains?"   
She was still at it and she was trying to stir up his feelings so he'd blurt with out meaning too.  
"That's my business not yours Bari," Vegeta answered.  
"You know something Vegeta," Bari answered, "I get all of them to crack. Crouton didn't tell you what I did for a living did he? I was an interrogator for Freeza. I know all the ways to make some one talk. All though I refuse to use most of them now I might make an exception."  
"You think that scares me woman," Vegeta chuckled, " Freeza couldn't even get me to talk."  
"Then maybe that's why they're afraid of you," Bari whispered. Vegeta was totally lost.  
Bari smiled lightly, grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him to the window. He looked out. There was a large crowd of people gathered around his pod. They looked very tense and ready to strike at anything that moved. It was frightening.  
  
  
Bulma moaned as Yamcha's magic fingers worked her left ankle. She was wearing a red and white striped bikini so she could relax in the hot bath water with out making Yamcha too nervous. If she hadn't sworn to herself that she'd wait for Vegeta she might have tackled Yamcha right on the spot. But then again that could be the hormones talking. After this mornings episode she was much more careful with her reactions. ::Vegeta where are you?:: she was suddenly wishing it was Vegeta rubbing her feet. The tears started to come down before she could try to control them.   
"Missing him again?" Yamcha asked softly brushing her bangs out of her face.   
She nodded a silent yes. He brought his lips to her forehead.  
" Ah, the happy couple," Dr. Briefs cooed from the door, " I remember rubbing Bunny's ankles when we were expecting."  
"Dad, I need to talk to you about that," Bulma bit her lip, "Yamcha and I are not a couple and we're not going to be."  
"You weren't until you found out you were pregnant," He corrected.  
"No Dad, we won't ever be a couple again, and besides I'm seeing some one else," Bulma spoke.  
"Then Yamcha's here to take responsibility for his child only?" Dr Briefs seemed shocked.  
"This baby isn't Yamcha's," Bulma answered and fought back the mood swing that was trying to take her. Yamcha sensed it coming.  
"I offered to help Bulma out until the father of the baby gets back from a trip he's on," Yamcha stuttered, "Because I'm her friend."  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief.   
"Then who and where is this man that can so callously leave my daughter for a trip in her time of need," Dr. Briefs fumed.  
" He had to go, he had no choice, but he'll be back. You'll see, he didn't leave me," Bulma blurted and started crying.  
"It's the hormones," Yamcha mumbled and then glanced at Bulma briefly. Dr. Briefs seemed to understand and decided not to press the subject further at this time.  
"I'm a telepath, Vegeta," Bari spoke as they sat together in the pod trying to figure out the best way to deal with the mob outside, " I know exactly what they are thinking. They think you're here to take over and become the next Freeza. They know you have the strength to do it."  
" I don't want that," Vegeta spoke surprising himself. Ever since he landed on Earth his who vision of himself had changed. He went from conqueror to protector, killer to lover, and from enemy to friend. But the people here didn't know that, all they knew was that he was Prince Vegeta the ruthless Sayain killer that was in high standing with Freeza. They had know way to know that his goals now were to become a super Sayain and defeat the clown of a third class soldier Kakarot and prove himself to his beautiful Bulma.  
"Who's Bulma," Bari asked. Vegeta scowled he forgot that she was a telepath.   
" A female I met on earth," He answered simply.  
"You called her beautiful and you thought it possessively," Bari spoke, "I think she is more then just a female. Especial if you feel you need to prove yourself to her."   
Vegeta gritted his teeth, Bari was going to figure it out sooner or later might as well tell her now, "Bulma Briefs is the daughter of a powerful, wealthy inventor who dominates all the technological trade on the planet. They offered me a home with them in exchange for my protective services. I have been living and training there for just over a year. I became friends with the woman and things progressed from there."  
"You're leaving the juiciest morsel out there Vegeta," Bari joked, "Don't worry, you don't have to say it. I can see it just fine."  
"See what?" Vegeta asked.  
"That you love her," Bari answered and glanced out the window, "What are we going to do about them?"  
"I don't know. What do you think?" Vegeta asked as he looked out at them.  
"Well, I think you should talk to them. Anything violent would play into their hands," Bari spoke.  
"What should I say?" Vegeta looked down at his boots. He was a fighter not a negotiator.  
"Tell them the truth," Bari answered and walked to the door, "After you."  
Bulma couldn't help the sick feeling in her gut. She just knew Vegeta was in trouble. She was currently looking through a bridal magazine trying to decide what tux Vegeta would look best in. But her thoughts were still lost on the sick feeling in her stomach. It was like the baby could sense it too. If you could call it a baby yet. She wasn't very far a long. She was really wishing Vegeta would walk though the door just now and prove all her feelings were nonsense.   
Next time on ABM….talking to the mob….who's the daddy….and community service?  
Sorry it took so long to get something up. I know this is incredibly short, but I didn't want to move onto the next thing just yet. Plus I'm going to be starting a third story but I want to get a lot written on it before I post it. Thanks, Silverx 


	18. author's note

Authors note  
Hiya folks, sorry this isn't an update. I'm still writing that. I'm thinking I can't update two stories every week. I'm changing my update schedule to every other week and I'll make my updates longer to make up for the time lapse between updates. If this is a problem let me know. I thought I'd give you fair warning. I'm also starting a third story, but I'm not going to put it up until I have more of it written. It's something of a Piccolo story. If you want details E-mail me and I'll give you a summary. thanx  
  
Silverx 


	19. ch17

Hiya I'm back. Sorry I was gone so long. I was busy with school, work, community service, and all out war with a flu bug. Now on with All By Myself….  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 17  
  
Vegeta glanced out the pod door one more time before glaring at Bari one last time and descending half way down the stairs.  
"There he is," some one in the crowd yelled.  
"Let's get him," some one else yelled, but yet nobody moved. If Vegeta wasn't trying to find a way to negotiate he'd have called them all cowards.  
"I am not here to harm any of you, but if you persist in damaging my ship I may make an exception," Vegeta stated, " But I'd rather a truce. You leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone."  
"What are doing here then. Vegeta Prince of Sayains and Freeza's personal watch monkey?" Some one yelled. Vegeta gritted his teeth. He'd let that one slide.  
"Training to face a threat awaiting me on a planet I've allied myself with. You needn't worry about this planet. They have no interest in anything beyond their own solar system," Vegeta answered, " And when my training is complete I will return to that planet and leave you in peace."   
"Why should we believe you?" a voice, strikingly familiar to the one that had asked the question to begin with, yelled once again.  
"Why shouldn't you? Have I done anything here and now to warrant this. Everything I did under Freeza was not by choice and all of you understand Freeza's ways. Do what he wants and get beaten or die a slow and painful death. Either way beaten. I'll say it again. I'm not here to cause harm," Vegeta shut his mouth he was getting tired of talking about Freeza. ::no need to flog a dead horse, eh:: The crowd stayed silent. ::That better be enough:: Bari walked out of the gravity room. She seemed to look at everyone and then at no one as she scoped out the audience.  
"I think you did it," Bari whispered.  
A voice in the crowd spoke up, the same one again in fact, " You can stay, but you're going to have to earn it. Pull your own weight, if ya know what I mean."  
"and he will watch and see," Bari spoke and then whispered to Vegeta, "take me to the house and we'll discus what job you will be best for."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Bulma had taken to cutting out her favorite wedding things and pasting them on a huge poster board. So far she had lots of flowers, mostly white carnations, roses, and lilies. She also had Vegeta's tux which was black with a navy blue tie and cummerbund. She had even found a matching navy blue garter for herself. She had also picked the tuxes for the groom's men. All black with navy blue vests and ties. She had even found the best navy blue brides maids gowns. Everything was looking perfect except she had no dress yet. ::Oh well it will be a while before I'll even be able to where it.::   
She sighed it was so boring here without Vegeta to fight with. She smirked or tease might be the better word. He liked to tease. It really shouldn't surprise her she had seen him bait Krillin on Namek. It may have been a little on the threatening side, but had still been a little bit of tease in it. He'd also teased Gohan about Goku after he was inadvertently wished back. It ended with Gohan beaten and bloody on the ground and Vegeta stalking off with a victorious smirk on his face. She smiled, he probably had a lot of fun teasing her. She knew she had a temper and he knew just how to set it off. What he hadn't known was that she knew what buttons to push too. She could set him off faster then even Goku could. Maybe that was why they ended up getting along so well. They were both royalty in their own ways, both spoiled with huge tempers, and both highly intelligent. A match made in heaven.   
"You have your genes cut out for you," Bulma smiled at her belly.  
"As long as he takes after his mother anyway," Bulma jerked her head up to see her father in the doorway, "what? I don't know who the father is how should I know what kind of genes the man has."  
Bulma caught the implication pretty bluntly, "You could trust your 31yr old daughter's analysis."   
"I'm sorry Bulma. I don't want to be the bad guy. I just can't help but sense that you don't think I'll accept the father. I was surprised that it wasn't Yamcha's in one sense but I wasn't surprised in another," Dr. Briefs stated and down next to his daughter and looked at her handy work, "I like your colors. Do I get a snazzy tux too."  
Bulma couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, with a cummerbund like the groom. Mom will get her own Navy blue dress too. What do you mean you weren't surprised? "  
"Well, my thought is if you and Yamcha were going to get married and have kids it would have happened all ready. And I think I know who the father really is… And he probably doesn't even know your pregnant because he left before you found out," Dr. Briefs started and gauged his daughters response. Her eyes were wide and teary.  
Dr. Briefs wrapped his arms around his daughter, "It's Vegeta isn't it."   
She let out a loud pout into her dad's chest, "I miss him so much."  
"It's alright princess. He'll be back and you'll have quite the gift for him," Dr. briefs soothed.   
"A stinky, burpy, spit-uppy,and slobbery present," Bulma chucked.  
"He'll still love it. Daddy's little warrior I'll bet," Dr. Briefs smiled, "give Vegeta the benefit of the doubt. He will be surprised but I think he'll be happy about it."  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Vegeta could help me construct the new public center," Crouton suggested, "It would be considered work and I could keep an eye on things and make sure we have no more mobs." Vegeta got the idea that he was going to be baby sat. He growled lightly, but didn't argue. It might be better to have some one at his back if it turned nasty.  
"Hey it won't be that bad. It'll do you some good to do some thing for someone besides yourself," Crouton answered.  
"I need to train for the upcoming battle," Vegeta grumbled.  
"you only work six hrs a day, I personally know you only sleep six hrs a night, and you need a couple hrs to eat, so that leaves about ten hrs to beat yourself up," Bari answered.  
"fine, fine…when do I start," Vegeta asked hoping to get some training done before he had to start his community service.  
"Tomorrow in this kitchen 5AM for breakfast," Crouton smiled.  
"fine see you then," Vegeta grumbled and made his way out to his pod for some intensive training.  
I know this is short and I said it wouldn't be. But I haven't updated in like two weeks and I feel that I owe you an update now. Next time on ABM… welcome to work…babies first picture…and fast forward a couple months. 


	20. ch18

Hiya folks, now that I'm back in the saddle your updates should be on time… other then that on with the story….  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch18  
  
5 AM came faster then Vegeta expected as he blasted his alarm into the next dimension. He was an early riser be nature, but just not quite this early. He pulled himself out of bed despite the complaining of his muscles. He dragged himself into the closet and then into the bathroom. He was in Bari's kitchen by 5:15.  
"Finally, look who decided to show up," Crouton joked happily. Bari turned and glared at her mate.   
"There is no funny sarcasm at 5 in the morning Crouton. Here you go Vegeta," Bari spoke and handed him a slack of pancakes and a hot cup of coffee.  
"You'll have to forgive her. She hasn't had her second cup yet," Crouton laughed earning himself another glare.  
Vegeta grunted and dug into, as he was happy to see, apple pancakes.   
"I'm glad you like them," Bari smiled, "It's nice to feel appreciated." Now she glared at her mate again. Vegeta looked back and forth between the two and decided not to get involved. His life was enough of a soap opera as is, without adding their squabbles to the mix. He drained his cup and refilled it taking the time to refill Bari's in the process.  
"Thank you Vegeta," she again glared at her mate. This was just getting monotonous.   
"What's with you two this morning?" Vegeta chuckled.  
"I think I need to set you up on a date and Bari says no. I would usually do as she says when she gives me a decent reason, but she won't even give me an excuse," Crouton smiled, " Besides I think I have the perfect girl for you, Her name is Coriander."  
"Bari's right Crouton. Sorry to disappoint Coriander but I'm not interested," Vegeta answered, "Besides I all ready have a mate." Crouton's jaw dropped.   
" See you should believe me," Bari spoke and sashayed out of the room.  
"She is never going to let me live this down," Crouton joked, "But it's probably better that you nipped that in the bud. And just when were you going to tell me you have a mate?"  
"I don't know. I guess I didn't think it was that important," Vegeta spoke.  
"Well, are you going to tell me about her," Crouton hinted, "Or do you swing the other way. Either way I want details."  
Vegeta lifted one eyebrow at his friend, "well for starters I don't swing the other way. HER name is Bulma, and she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen."   
**~_______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Bulma looked at herself in the body size mirror trying to decide if the outfit she chose made her look pregnant.  
Yamcha was ready to go; check that, ready to go an hour ago, "Bulma that's the thirteenth outfit. You don't look pregnant yet and you won't for a couple months. Now we are seriously late for your ultrasound. We need to get going, please."  
She turned and glared at him. He ducked down behind the edge of the bed and awaited the explosion.  
"I think this outfit will do," Bulma smiled suddenly feeling very happy with herself, "let's go Yamcha."  
  
Later…  
  
They arrived at the clinic and waltzed in.  
"Hello Ms. Briefs, right on time," The secretary spoke and had them sign in.  
"I thought you said we were late," Bulma turned to Yamcha.  
"Well, you've been running late for the last week so I told you your appointment was earlier then it was," Yamcha squeaked, "Don't be angry, please…"  
Bulma was ready to rip Yamcha a new one, but she had a monstrous mood swing and broke into tears.  
"Bulma?" Yamcha asked wrapping his arms around her.  
"Damn these hormones," She whispered.  
**~______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Vegeta grunted as he hoisted a pillar into place. He dusted his hands on his pants as the other workers secured it. He was getting tired and decided a five minute break was in order. He'd been lifting and placing pillars all day. He got that job because he was, surprise, the strongest worker here. He was also one of the shortest. He got a kick out of it when it took three of the workers who resembled miniature mountains to do the same job he was doing. It was a major ego boost that all five feet two inches of him was equivalent to the, probably, 20 feet of the three workers combined.   
"Is this so bad," Crouton asked parking his butt next to Vegeta.  
"hnn."  
"Not much for words right now, eh, Veg," Crouton laughed.  
"hnn," Vegeta grunted again before chuckling himself.  
"We only have about half an hour left, then we can go back home and collapse," Crouton smiled and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, "Then same thing tomorrow and the day after. But then we get a four day break as the second crew comes back for three days."  
"Oh, goody," Vegeta scoffed.   
**~_______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
"That's cold," Bulma squealed as the doctor but the ultrasound wand on her belly right under her belly button.   
The doctor chuckled lightly before he started moving the wand around and shapes started to appear on the TV screen to the side of Bulma.  
"Lets see," the doctor smiled and honed in on a shape that looked like a lima been with a head, "Here is junior."  
Bulma stared at the lima bean shape, "You're sure that's a baby?"  
"Yes, this circular shape is the head, and the lima bean shape is the baby's body. And these buds here and here are where the arms and legs will form," the doctor smiled again, "Junior's heart beat is very strong, in fact, the baby is doing aerobics at this moment."   
Bulma looked at the monitor again and could see the lima been moving around like crazy, "Why can't I feel it?"  
"The fetus is too small for you to feel the movement. Give junior three or four months and you'll wish the baby would hold still," The doctor answered. Bulma smiled and touched the monitor.   
"So everything looks okay?" Yamcha asked as he to stared at the lima bean.  
"Everything with the baby looks fabulous. And Bulma looks radiant. I'd say we're off to a very good start," the doctor answered, "Any other questions?"  
"got anything for mood swings?" Yamcha asked. Bulma whipped around and glared at him with a menacingly evil look.  
"I'm afraid there isn't a pill or anything like that for extra hormones. But might I suggest exercise and a change in diet. They seem to help most woman with mood swings. When I say diet I mean lots of chocolate in case of emergency mood swings and a very healthy balanced diet for the rest of the time. I'll give you a couple pamphlets on diets high in vitamins and calories but low in fat. I'll also give you a few pamphlets on fitness for pregnancy," the doctor spoke and started digging through his pamphlets.  
**~________________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Seven and a half months later…  
  
Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow. The building project was in its final stage. But that wasn't what was on his mind. He had this unexplainable need to return to earth. That blue mud ball was all that was on his mind. Besides the woman anyway. It is time to go home. With that decision in mind he headed back to his pod to begin preparations for the trip.   
**~_______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Bulma sat on her yoga mat doing the few of the exercises she could still do. Her mid section jutted out in front of her and little Trunks Vegeta Briefs, as she decided to name her baby, was doing aerobics of his own. It felt more like he was sparing with her kidneys, but she didn't mind. She liked the warmth that came with the knowledge of the life growing with in her and every time Trunks moved she felt it even stronger then before. She knew she was going to have the baby soon and still hoped to Kami that Vegeta would be on earth that day. Everyone else had pretty much given up on Vegeta's return. But she hadn't, she had a feeling that he'd be back soon. And hopefully soon enough to see his son born.  
**~_______________________________________________________________________________~**  
Next time on ABM…make sure to write…meteor shower…and finally home.  
  
I'm going to be ending this story in like three more chapters I think. It depends on how things flow. See ya next time. Silverx 


	21. ch19

Hiya Folks, so so so so so so so so sorry I'm running late. Here's our favorite couple's story…  
  
::thoughts::  
  
Ch 19  
  
"Right now!" Crouton's jaw dropped, "That's just a little abrupt there man."  
"I'm going back to earth as soon as my ship's all loaded. And you can either help or sit there and gape like moron," Vegeta answered and carried another arm load of food stuffs into the ship.   
"When did this come about? I mean you said you wanted to be a super Sayain before you went back so you could prove yourself better then that idiot ex mate of hers,"  
Crouton asked again.  
"It's just a gut feeling," Vegeta answered.  
"Since when has your gut ever did anything but grumble," Crouton smirked.  
Vegeta just grumbled under his breath.  
"That wasn't very nice, If Vegeta feels he needs to go then he should go," Bari replied.  
"Now you have my woman turned against me," Crouton sighed exasperated with back of his hand over his forehead.  
"No, you did that," Vegeta laughed, " I only added fuel to the fire. Don't worry about me. I'll contact you when I land on Earth and give you the heads up."  
"That really makes me fill better," Crouton said sarcastically, "You decide to leave just as it becomes meteor shower season."  
"Since when has a meteor ever been a match for a Sayian," Vegeta smirked, "I'll be fine."  
  
Later…  
  
"So much for 'fine'," Vegeta chuckled out loud as he tried to maneuver through a shower of meteorites. So far they did little damage to the ship, but he knew he was only in the edge of the storm. Once he got deeper in things would become a little more gruesome. He needed to land and weather this out.   
  
**~__________________________________________________________________________~**   
  
Bulma awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and her blood pumped so hard it felt like it'd burst out of her veins. Something was wrong. She wasn't sure what. She didn't get much time to think about it as a sharp pain jolted through her abdomen.  
**~___________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Vegeta shook his head a few times as he reeled from the impact. That and his sudden case of indigestion. Some thing wasn't settling right.  
He glanced at the large meteorite he'd landed on. In fact as he looked at it he had landed on a planet in the middle of the meteor shower. Vegeta stepped out of his ship for a better look. It was rocky and barren with very little plant life. A meteorite slammed into the ground next to him causing a small dust cloud. Soon other meteorites followed.  
He found himself hovering over his ship protecting it with his Chi. I f he lost the ship, he wouldn't be able to get back to his mate. Images of his little blue haired minx ran through his mind. He would not let himself be stranded on this mud ball and never see her again or feel her hair, or hold her close. Vegeta would never allow himself to be all alone again.  
**~____________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Yamcha ran into the room at Bulma's scream. He saw her laying on her back, knees up, hands buried in her comforter and her face contorted in pain. When he finally realized what was happening, it was just to much and he fainted.   
Just as Yamcha hit the ground Dr. And Mrs. Briefs came into the room.  
"Bunny, call an ambulance," Dr. Briefs announced as Bunny scurried out of the room.  
"Bulma, dear I'm going to see how far apart your contractions are, your mother is getting an ambulance. Everything will be fine," Dr. Briefs answered as he rolled his daughter onto her side wrapping his arms around her and feeling out her contractions.  
::oh Goodness. Only sixty seconds apart::  
"Breath Bulma remember your breathing exercises," Dr. Briefs calmed.  
"what else can I do?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she stepped back into the room.  
"Bunny, get some fresh towels, twine. Scissors and a pot of boiled water and bring them to me," Dr. Briefs instructed and hoped his wife had gotten all of it.  
**~______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Vegeta winced as another sharp pain jutted through his abdomen. ::Worst time to have heart burn, dammit:: He blasted away another meteorite. He was beginning to get tired. Where had all his energy gone to?   
Then he saw it. The mother of all meteorites. It was enormous. He didn't think he could destroy it. But he had to or he would never see her again. Another sharp pain. He focused all his energy into his hands and let loose a blast that would have decimated Kakarot. The meteorite exploded.   
The force from that explosion sent Vegeta and his ship hurdling backwards into the planet. As he lay on the ground battered and bruised, just trying to focus past the pain in his abdomen, a single tear fell from his eye. ::Bulma:: He would not leave her by herself. He would not be lonely again. Even as depleted as he was he wouldn't stop. ::Who cares about super Sayains, androids, and idiots. I just want to see her again, even if she will never be mine.:: Another tear fell and soon he found for the second time in his life he was crying. He let it happen. He let everything go. His rage, his hate, his pain, all blasted out of him in an enormous wave off energy. The tears continued to fall. He screamed and all the meteorites for hundreds of miles were incinerated.  
**~______________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
"Alright dear, Your going to have to push on the count of three," Dr. Briefs spoke as he prepared to grab the baby when he made his appearance. Bunny sat at Bulma's shoulders hoisting her up and holding her hand, Yamcha had gone downstairs to wait for the ambulance.   
"one…two…three…Push," Dr. Briefs commanded. Bulma gritted her teeth and complied as she squeezed the guts out of her mom's hand. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she cried out in pain.  
"Good Job, Bulma, one more push and I'll be a grandfather, ready," He spoke. Bulma nodded her head.  
"one…two…three…Push," He commanded again and again Bulma pushed with all her might. She let loose one final scream as a baby's wailing filled the room. Dr. Briefs had cleared the baby's mouth and nose and wrapped him up in a towel. The little boy wiggled around and forced his tail out of the towel and it thrashed about madly.  
"Oh my," Bunny whispered as Dr. Briefs handed the little boy to his mother.  
"Trunks," Bulma whispered softly as the sounds of sirens started echoing in the back ground. Her baby looked just like Vegeta and had a tail.  
How's that. I know it's real short, but I haven't updated in a month because of school obligations. I needed to give you guys something. Thanks for sticking with me……  
Silverx 


	22. ch20

Hiya folks, this story is coming to a close. Next Chapter will be the End.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or "All By Myself," by Celine Dion.  
  
Ch20  
  
Vegeta blinked softly as his vision cleared. He was sprawled out on the ground facing a sky full of stars. Not a meteorite to be seen. He felt completely depleted. He let out a soft grunt as he rolled over. ::So much for grace:: Even depleted he felt good. He couldn't describe how fulfilled he felt. He had been super sayain. It may have only been brief, but he had done it. ::It was like kakarot said. I needed a trigger. Bulma:: He smiled. Even if he couldn't move at the moment he was happy beyond belief. ::Now she will have to chose me::  
**~___________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Bulma smiled at her son as she cradled him to her. He was so beautiful even if he still looked a little like a raisin. He had soft lavender hair, blue eyes, and a little lavender tail that was currently wrapped around her wrist as he snored contentedly.   
She had been taken to the hospital and directly to delivery and so this was the first time she really got to spend time with Trunks. The Doctors had been amazed that she delivered at home with only her mother and father without any complications.   
Trunks weighed 8lbs 5oz and was 20 inches long not including the tail. Her Doctor wanted the tail removed but Bulma wouldn't allow it. It was the sayain part of her son. She wouldn't take that away. Besides Vegeta would probably kill her if she did. He had even told her that he missed his tail. It wouldn't do to have his son suffer the same fate.   
Two little blue eyes opened up and blinked.  
"Hi there. I didn't think you'd wake up today," Bulma cooed wiping a blob of drool of his chin, "I'm your mama, Trunks Vegeta Briefs."  
The little boy continued to stare before a little hand pushed out and went to his mouth. He started sucking on it viciously.   
"Are you hungry, little guy," Bulma cooed. A soft grumbling answered. ::another of his father's traits:: Bulma smiled and shifted him so his little mouth was over her now bare breast. It took him a minute to catch on, but once he did he had a hay day.  
"My, my, is he a hungry one," Mrs. Briefs cooed. She had never left her daughters side through the whole ordeal.  
"yes, he is," Bulma answered, "Thanks for staying with me mom."  
"Oh, your welcome dear," her mother chuckled.  
**~_________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Vegeta stumbled over to the ship that read Capsule 3. ::Kami, I hope it still works.:: He smiled as the door fell open because he pushed the door release button.  
After a thorough system check and amazingly everything seemed to be functioning, he re-plotted the course to earth. The ship shook as it came to life and pushed itself off the surface of the meteorite.:: I'm coming for you, Bulma::   
**~_________________________________________________________________________~**   
  
Yamcha couldn't help the sigh he released as he watched Bulma sleep. She was the strongest woman he knew. Maybe that's why she'd fall in love with the strongest available man on Earth. He watched her breathe. There would be some one for himself some day. Just not yet.   
He was pulled from his thoughts by the slobbery sounds coming from the little cradle next to Bulma's bed. A small smirk graced his handsome features. He walked over and peered down at Trunks who was currently trying to suck his own toes off.  
"Silly boy," Yamcha said as he picked the infant up for a better look at him. Trunks' little tail swayed back and forth lazily.   
"Good thing you got your mother's good looks. You'll be a real lady killer when you're older," Yamcha chuckled as he sat down with Trunks. He was feeling slightly jealous of Vegeta at the moment, but he was the one that screwed things up over and over again.   
Trunks continued to play with his feet until he found something more interesting to play with; his tail. Trunks watched it sway back and forth. Then he flipped it up between his legs with a little more strength then he meant too. He smacked himself in the face with his own tail. It wasn't a very hard hit, but it was enough to upset the new born and start him fussing.   
"Whoa, easy there Trunks," Yamcha smiled and rocked Trunks gently. The baby slow got a hold of himself and stopped pouting.  
"You'll be a good father someday," Yamcha jumped a little to see Bulma watching him.  
"How long have you been awake," He asked softly and deposited Trunks back in the cradle gently.  
"Not very long, But I did hear the "lady killer" crack," Bulma smiled, " I never told you thank you for taking care of me did I?"  
"You don't have too. I owe it to you. Besides what are friends for if not to help each other in a time of need," Yamcha smiled at Bulma, "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore, but good. Vegeta will be here soon," Bulma answered.  
"What? How do you know?" Yamcha asked.   
"I just feel it, inside," She whispered, "Can you make sure he gets here without blowing anything up?"  
"I will," Yamcha whispered, "don't you worry."  
  
**~_____________________________________________________________________________~**  
  
Next chapter….conclusion to All By Myself. I might do an epilogue too. 


	23. ch21

Hiya folks, sorry for keeping you waiting. It has been a chaotic month. I moved back home, enough said.   
  
Special thanks to Mushi-azn for being my hundredth reviewer.  
  
  
  
And I don't own DBZ or "All By Myself" by Celine Dion.  
  
On with the story…  
  
Ch 21  
  
When I was young…  
  
I never needed anyone…  
  
And making love was just for fun…  
  
Those days are done…  
  
***  
  
Bulma smiled at the thought of Vegeta meeting his son for the first time. ::What will he think? What will he do and say?::   
  
Trunks laid out on his mothers outstretched legs and sucked on his soft tail. He was in a little white shirt and blue shorts. His shirt had been specially made to say 'Daddy's Little Warrior' on the front. Bulma had giggled insanely when her mother gave it to her. He also had on little sneakers and a blue cap with pointed ears. His little violet tuff of hair stuck out the front. He was adorable.   
  
She on the other hand still looked like hell. She still had on the hospital moo moo they gave her. The nurse had helped her bathe, so at least she was clean. She didn't have any make up with her, so that was out of the question. And her hair was wild from lack of styling product. But Vegeta wouldn't care. She was sure of it.  
  
***  
  
Hard to be sure…  
  
Sometimes I feel so insecure…  
  
And loves so distant and obscure…  
  
Remains the cure…  
  
***  
  
Vegeta swallowed. He had never felt this nervous before, not even when he was called before Freeza. He stepped out of his pod onto capsule corps front lawn. ::Shouldn't she be here?::  
  
"Vegeta," Yamcha called softly. Vegeta jerked around.  
  
"Where is Bulma?" He asked as calmly as he could.  
  
"Come with me. I'll take you to her," Yamcha smiled and turned to fly off.  
  
He didn't get the chance as Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's shirt and dragged him back.   
  
"What have you done to her?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Vegeta, hold it a sec. I didn't do anything to her. You'll have to see that for yourself. I'll take you there okay. Just relax. She's not hurt. She's just fine. She just couldn't be here to meet you," Yamcha rattled on hoping he'd get through to the enraged sayain. He was surprised when Vegeta set him back on the ground.  
  
***  
  
All By Myself…  
  
Don't wanna be all by myself…  
  
***  
  
The flight was short. Vegeta recognized the place they landed as the thing humans called 'hospital'. The place where the sick and injured humans went for treatment. ::Why is she here if she's not hurt or sick:: Vegeta turned and growled at Yamcha.   
  
"Why is she here?" Vegeta growled out.  
  
"You'll see," Yamcha smiled and walked in. Vegeta hesitantly followed.  
  
***  
  
When I was young…  
  
I never needed anyone…  
  
And making love was just for fun…  
  
Those days are done…  
  
***  
  
Yamcha talked to the nurse briefly before walking up to a door and opening it. Vegeta followed and hesitantly walked in. There she was…  
  
Bulma looked up from feeding Trunks to see Yamcha and Vegeta in the door way. She gasped and begun to tear up, "O Vegeta."  
  
He didn't remember walking any further into the room, but found himself propped up onto the bed holding her and the baby. Once his thoughts had cleared. He looked down at the squirming bundle. Bulma smiled proudly tears still in her eyes.   
  
Vegeta blinked as he took in the little boys familiar features. He began unwrapping the blanket from around the boy. 'Daddy's Little Warrior' popped out to Vegeta. He was about to start asking questions when something squeezed his wrist.  
  
He looked at his wrist to see a little violet tail clinging to him. He realized the tail was connected to the boy.  
  
"Bulma…" Vegeta mumbled as a little half smile graced his features.  
  
"His name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. I wish he would've waited a week, you would have seen his birth. But he's impatient like you," Bulma whispered and pouted. Vegeta looked up and lifted her face so she couldn't hide her tears. He kissed them gently away.  
  
***  
  
All By Myself…  
  
Don't wanna be…  
  
All By Myself anymore…  
  
Don't wanna live…  
  
All By Myself anymore…  
  
Don't wanna be…  
  
Don't wanna live…  
  
By myself…  
  
All By Myself…  
  
Anymore…  
  
***  
  
Bulma was released later that day along with baby Trunks. Vegeta even rode in the capsule car with them much to everyone's surprise. He had said he wanted to make sure his mate and child would be safe at all times. He also moved into Bulma's room permanently and his room was turned into the baby room. Trunks simply adored the naked monkey angels.  
  
"Congratulations," Bulma whispered to Vegeta who was snuggling into bed.  
  
"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Vegeta whispered before he softly kissed his mate.  
  
"I mean congratulations on becoming the legendary," Bulma smirked.  
  
"How'd you know, I never told you that I'd ascended," He whispered.  
  
"Call it a woman's intuition, and here's another one in…3...2...1," and just as Bulma predicted an infants wailing filled the house. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Be right back, Mr. Super Sayain," Bulma strutted to Trunks' room.  
  
***  
  
How was that…for an ending? 


End file.
